Még a Halálban is
by Itsushita
Summary: Shiro egyik reggel úgy ébred, hogy a kórházban fekszik és az öngyilkosságát épp, hogy átvészelte. Nem érti a helyzetet, mert még az ébredése előtt Ichigo-val harcolt.   Az emberi élet egyik legnehezebb időszakát éli át az új Ichigoval. Nincs párosítás!
1. Ébredés

**Még a halálban is…**

**Chapter 1 - Ébredés**

_Az első dolog, amire Ichigo-t próbáltam megtanítani, az a bizalom volt. _

_Bízni a társban, ha baj van, hogy ő bármikor segíthessen, ha kell. Bizalom a társba fektetésbe, mert ha együtt küzdenek, akkor az erő képes lehet a duplájára növekedni és az igazán ritka esett, ha ennél többre. _

_De ő elutasított. _

_Ő… King._

_Elutasított, mert azt mondták neki a barátai, hogy minden hollow rossz, gonosz teremtmény. King csak azért dobott félre, mert az mondták neki. Félredobta a segítségemet, amit nem egyszer felajánlottam neki. Felajánlottam és ő elhajította, mint egy szakadt, mocskos rongybabát. Akárhányszor találkoztunk ő is egy szakadt, mocskos rongybabának vélt, amitől minél hamarabb meg kell szabadulni, mert megfertőzhet. _

_Ő csakis a szörnyeteget látja bennem. Pedig én is csak a lelkének egy darabja vagyok, én is ő vagyok. Gyakran nem fogtam fel, hogy miért teszi ezt velem. Csak, mert nagyjából ugyanúgy nézek ki, mint ő, csak a szemem, a bőröm, a hajam, a ruhám miatt? Zangetsu is a lelked egy része, benne miért bízol meg? Ha róla kiderülne, hogy hollow, ő vele is mindig azon lennél, hogy elintézd? Válaszolj, King!_

_Ő csakis a szörnyeteget látja bennem. Hátha ezt látja helyettem, meg is kapja. Tessék, itt a szörnyeteg, amire vártál, amit láttál! Mi van, most nem tetszik a dolog? Hát tessék lenyelni és elfogadni: ÉN ILYEN VAGYOK!_

_Mindezz csak álom lett volna? Shinigamik, hollowok és lelkek? Soul Society, Hueco Mundo és Karakurában a téli háború? Torz testemnek, torz, nyomorúságos képei? _

''_Jegyezd meg, King! Ha egyszer is gyengeséget vélek érezni, elfoglalom és felemésztem a lelkedet. Elveszem a koronádat!'' hangom elhatározott, de mélyen kín kimondani ezeket a szavakat, az ostoba, vak ösztön által kínált szavak, amiket csak megfelelő sorrendben kell kiejtenem a számon: elfoglalom, felemésztem, elveszem! _

_Testemben ezernyi szikra kezd el perzselni, lánggá válnak, de akármennyire fáj, nem akarom kimutatni neki! Utálom! Utálom őt emiatt! _

_Valami belülről szaggatja fel a testemet, érzem, vérem csörtet, akár a vad ménes. Még én vagyok a ló. És azt kell tennem, amit a király mond! _

_Ezúttal vesztettem, Ichigo! _

Szemem lassan, súlyosan nyílik ki, az éles fény miatt viszont be is hunyom, mintha kést mártogattak volna belé. Olyan száraznak és gyengének érzem magamat, mint egy elsorvadt kóró. Újra próbálkozom a látással és ezúttal sikerül is, pár újabb megerőltetéssel. Minden fehér. A falak, az ágy, rajta a lepedő. Várjunk csak! Nem emlékszem, hogy Ichigo belső világában bármi ilyesmi lett volna! Összeszorított fogakkal, ijedezve próbálom megtalálni az ujjaimat, a lábamat, de egyenlőre, még a saját gondolataimat is elvesztettem.

''Shiro! Végre felébredtél!'' egy fellélegzett sóhajjal kiált rám, fülem fájdalmasan cseng a megerőltetéstől. Nem tudom elhinni, hogy ezt Ő mondta! Ez… egyszerűen csak képtelenség. Szememmel próbálom megtalálni, de nem megy, csupa-csupa fehérség, semmi más. Haloványan érzem, hogy valakii hozzáér a kezemhez és megszorongatja.

''Ne aggódj, itt vagyok!'' egy mosolygó, narancssárga hajú fiú vidáman csillogó szemével szembesülök.

''I-ichi… '' hangom gyengén elhal, te jó isten csont száraznak érzem magamat! Belém ültettek egy sivatagot, kicsinyített piramisokkal?

''Ssss. Ne, még ne erőltesd meg magadat'' rózsaszínes ajka gondoskodóan formálják az óvó szavakat. A hangom! Mi van a hangommal? És hol vannak a kék épületek? Hol vannak az ablakok?

Testem nem mozdul a parancsra, akármennyire küzdök, így a szememmel keresem meg. Hol… hol… ABLAK! Azonban csak egy, ez már tutira nem Ichigo belső világa! Akkor meg hol a pokolban vagyok?

''Shiro, ne aggódj, hozok egy orvost!'' King reménytelien megint felszólal. Ez ő lenne? Tényleg ő lenne az? Eddig még sosem beszélt így velem. Nincs a hangjában gyűlölet, undor csakis szeretet és boldogság. Még sosem… még sosem…

És valaki mondja már meg nekem, hogy ki az a Shiro!

Ichigo feláll mellőlem, eltűnik a láthatáromból, érzem, kezem is felszabadul.

Kétségbeesetten nyögök fel, megint magamra maradtam.

Úgy szeretnék felüvölteni, hogy végre meghalljanak, üvölteni teli torokból a kérdéseket, amik a fejemben kószálnak és nem hagynak nyugvást.

Ez a nyomorult test! Ez… nem az enyém! Én egy hollow vagyok! Vagy mégsem?

Miért érzem úgy, hogy ez mind az enyém? Most miért nem hallom az istenverte ösztöneimet? Hová lettek?

Halk, tompa lépések közelednek felém, egy szemüveges, rózsaszín hajú „orvos" hajol az arcomba, tökéletesen ki tudom venni minden egyes vonását, bőrhibát.

Szája vigyorra húzódik, barna szeme csillog a boldogságtól.

''Üdvözlöm ébren, Mashiro-san!'' kirázz a hideg, karjaim libabőrösek lesznek. Ez nagyon nem tetszik. Újra megpróbálkozok a beszéddel és ezúttal is csúfos kudarcot vallok. Felnyögök, úgy érzem, mintha torkomat kis pengék szabdalnák fel belülről, mintha hallani féltem volna egy reccsenést is, ami leginkább a szakadó húsra emlékeztet. Könnyek csorognak végig az arcomon.

''Mi baja?'' rémült hang érkezik messzebbről, minden bizonnyal King. A látásom tompul a fájdalomtól, francba! Francba! FRANCBA!

''Nyugodjon meg kérem! Hamarosan visszatér a hangja!'' hát, tudja mit? Dugja fel magának, nem azért sírok, mert nincs, hanem mert kibaszott nagyon fáj! Nem jönnek rá, hogy még azt sem tudom, hogy mi van velem?

''Adok neki egy kis nyugtatót és fájdalomcsillapítót, ettől jobban fogja érezni magát'' az orvos elfordul felőle és Ichigo-nak mondja, akitől megkönnyebbült sóhaj szabadul fel.

Úgy akarok üvölteni! Utálom ezt! Utálom, mikor figyelmen kívül hagyják a jelzéseimet, a mondanivalóimat!

Érzem, hogy valamit a karomba szúrnak, számat kinyitják és beleraknak egy tablettát, ami pezsegve kezd el feloldódni a nyelvemen. Valami vonzó erő, süllyedésre kényszeríti az elmémet, süllyedés a sötétségbe. Szemeim lassan, gyengén lecsukódnak. Annyira fáradt vagyok, fáj a fejem és aludni akarok. Én…

''FIIIAAAMMM! Végre már, hogy felébredtél!'' fejem szédeleg az üvöltözéstől, valami vagy valaki szorosan átölel. Nemrég ébredtem fel, ez nem elég? Már rögtön ki is kell pattanom az ágyból, miért kell nekem mindenki kedvére megfelelnem?

Bőrömben elektromos feszültségek áramlanak szét, ezzel roppant idegesítő ingert létrehozva. Utálom ezt érezni!

''Az én fiam, végre valahára…'' ekkor az ölelés megszűnik, de olyan hirtelen, hogy én fáradtan hullok vissza az ágyra, felsikoltanék a fájdalomtól, de egy hang sem hagyja el a számat. Mi van velem?

''Nem látod, ez fáj neki? Szállj már le róla!'' kiált Ichigo, hangja dühödt, igen, pont ezt szoktam meg tőle. Megkönnyebbülten sóhajtok fel, hogy azért ott van a régi King, nem kell nagyon aggódni. Arcom beletemetve a párnába, próbálok kicsit elfordulni, de iszonyatos fájdalom ég minden egyes sejtemben. Újabb könnyek gurulnak végig az arcomon, halk nyögdécselő hangok hagyják el a számat. Valaki gyengéden megrázza a vállamat, de hát, hogyan tudnék válaszolni, ha se mozdulni, se beszélni nem tudok?

''Shiro?'' ne már megint ő! ''Shiro, miért nem mozdulsz? Apa, miért nem mozdul?'' az aggodalomból pánik kerekedik, halk morgást vélek kivenni az idióta kecske-arc hangjában. Bosszús hang.

''Ichigo, gyere ki egy percre, kérlek'' suttogja szomorúan, rémület szökken a szívembe! Ne! Ne menjetek ki, én is tudni akarom! Kétségbeesetten erőltetem meg, csontjaimat és izmomat, fejemben sikoltoznak a fájdalomtól, bármit megteszek annak érdekében, hogy tudjam az igazságot. Gyengén, és minden bizonnyal lázasan fordulok és ülök fel az ágyban. Lábam lassan leesik az ágy szélén, minden olyan borzalmas. Könnyek gurulnak végig az arcomon, csatabárdok hasogatják az ereimet, tüdőm sípol és hörög, a pengék a torkomban egyre mélyebbre és mélyebbre hatolnak. Nem, nem hagyom! Ujjaim görcsösen kezdenek el rángatózni, érzem meztelen talpam alatt a hideg kőpadlót. Másik lábam is lassan, de biztosan leér, fogaim a hidegtől vacogni kezdenek. Karommal felsegítem magamat, érzem, hogy csontjaim meghajlanak a súlyom alatt, vészesen. Valahol mélyen várom, hogy eltörjenek. Nem, azt már nem!

Lassan tántorogva, bizonytalan egyensúllyal odaosonok az ajtóhoz, ami résnyire ki van nyitva. Lihegve, hörögve nekidőlök a falnak, közvetlenül a nyitott ajtó elé. Szerencsére Ichigo és apja nem olyan messze az ajtótól állnak, tökéletesen hallom a beszélgetést.

''Vannak dolgok, amikre nincsenek válaszok. Mikor öngyilkos akart lenni a tabletták, amiket beszedett, jelenleg megakadályozzák a mozgást. Tudod, hogy az ereit is elvágta, nagyon sok vért veszített. Ez lehet az oka a némaságnak'' magyarázza az apja.

''De ugye rendbe jön?'' kérdezi Ichigo aggódva, majd nem összeestem a kérdéstől. Ő aggódik értem?

''Már az is csoda, hogy él, Ichigo. Nem biztos'' valami hatalmas gyülemlik a torkomba, köhögést ingerelve, a fájdalomtól behunyom a szememet, ellököm a faltól magamat és visszaindulok az ágyhoz, de jobb lábam egy tiszta, jól hallható reccsenéssel megadva magát, összeesek. Hörögve kezdek el köhögni, vért köpve a földre, sikoltok, amitől csak rosszabbodik a helyzet. Ichigo és kecske-arc rémüldözve ugranak be a szobába, amikor meglátják, hogy a földön fekszem, King leguggol mellém, karomat a vállára lendíti, újabb sikoltás hagyja el a számat. Fáj… fáj… csessze meg, ez nagyon fáj!

Vér gyűlik a számba és csorog végig az államon. Nem látok a rengeteg könnytől, a könnytől, ami összekeveredik a vérrel az arcomon.

''Shiro…'' hallom, ő is küzd a könnyektől, elfulladó hangja megnyugtat. Apja kitrappol a szobából, orvosok után üvöltözik, hallom, hogy a nővérek vékony hangjukon próbálják csitítgatni.

Az ágyam… mindjárt ott vagyunk… csak még négy lépés! Egy… kettő…. lihegve megtorpanok, a sötétség elveszi a látásomat, újra lebukom a zavaros, ideges vízbe.

''Shiro!'' pedig olyan közel voltam…

Sípol… sípol… sípol…

''Ébredezik'' ismerős hang ez, de nem akarom most végiggondolni kié lehet.

''Istenem, milyen ostobán viselkedik!'' sóhajt egy másik személy.

Sípol… sípol… sípol…

Roppant bosszantó ez a sípolás, könyörgöm, valaki kapcsolja ki! Mindjárt széthasad tőle a fejem!

''Shiro-nii rendbe fog jönni?'' ezt még nem nagyon hallottam, de nagyon ismerős ez. Honnan?

Sípol… sípo… síp…

Na, jól van, elegem van ebből, most azonnal kinyírom ezt a gépet, még mielőtt az én agyam fog szétloccsanni tőle! Szemhéjaim ólom nehezek, s emellett valami furcsa, maszkra emlékeztető dolog van az arcomon. Ujjaimat gyengén megmozgatom valakinek a markában, aki válaszként a kézfejemen körözgetni kezd az hüvelykujjával. Roppant kellemesen érzés ez, mosoly húzódik szét az arcomon. Tudok… mosolyogni? Végre mozog az arcizmom? Istenem, milyen felemelő érzés ez!

Valaki kuncog a fülem mellett, megremegek. Végre, lassan ugyan, de kinyílik a szemem, körülöttem ül az egész Kurosaki család.

''Fiam! Olyan ostoba vagy! Hogy voltál képes olyan borzasztó állapotban felállni és járkálni?'' kérdezi a kecske-pofa, mégis kihez beszél ez? Én, mint a fia?

''Hhhol…'' újabb pengék hasogatását érzem a torkomban, felnyögök, de szerencsére ez már nem olyan borzasztó, mint volt.

''Ne erőltesd! Majd visszajön'' suttogja Ichigo, szemeibe nézek, csupa aggodalom és félelem. Szám elhúzódik, utálom, mikor ilyen közel van hozzám! Mikor veszi észre, hogy én nem az a Shiro vagyok? Vagy egyáltalán mikor jön rá, hogy én a hollow vagyok, akit nemrég nyírt ki. Hisz nemrég ölt meg! Ichigo, King nyisd már ki a szemedet!

''Valami nagyon aggaszt téged, de ne aggódj, majd én vigyázok rád! Nem fogom hagyni, hogy megint olyan mélyre süllyedj!'' narancssárga tincsei hozzáérnek az arcomhoz, érzem finom illatát, s csak most veszem észre, hogy átölel. De ez olyan megnyugtató! Egyik oldalam lázad, másik már nagyon várta ezt az érzést. Halk szipogást vélek hallani, a szájából érkező, meleg lehelet cirógatja a nyakamat. Hangtalanul felkuncogok, de fogalmam sincs, hogy miről beszél. Érzékelve a rázkódásomat, könnyes szemekkel néz fel rám.

''Shiro?'' kérdezi remegő hangon, mosolyom csak ekkor fagy le. Úristen, hogy veszthettem el magamat így? Mégis mi volt ez a 'nem hagyom, hogy megint olyan mélyre süllyedj!' dolog? Mit ért ez alatt? Ez egy ostoba metafora akar lenni azzal kapcsolatban, hogy a belső világába kerültem?

Dühös szemekkel mérem végig az arcát, nagyon meglepődik a hirtelen érzelemváltozáson.

''Kkkinngg'' suttogom, nem törődve a fájdalommal a torkomban, gyenge kezemet a mellkasára rakom, nem hinném, hogy túl nagy erővel ugyan, de eltoltam magam mellől. Vagy egyszerűen ő húzódott vissza, mindegy a végeredmény ugyanaz: távolabb került tőlem.

''Hogy mit mondasz?'' kérdezi rémülten, összehúzom a szemöldökömet.

''Eeell… el…'' megköszörülöm a torkomat, ebből hatalmas köhögő roham indul, de sikerül visszanyernem a hangomat.

''Elmondanád, hogy mi a fenéről beszélsz…?'' hörgök, még mindig borzalmasan fáj, de már jobb. King kérdőn pillant az apjára, aki alig láthatóan bólint, s ettől a fiú szomorú szemekkel néz vissza rám.

''Hát, igaz. Tényleg elvesztetted az emlékezeted'' suttogja.

''Hogy mi van? King, te megpróbáltál megölni engem!'' erre kikerekedik a szeme, újra könnyek gyűlnek a sarkokba.

''Igen, te megpróbáltál végezni velem!'' apja rémülten ül le mellém és keményen megszorongatja a kezemet, tekintetét belészúrja az enyémbe.

''Nem, ez nem így volt. Fiam, hát veled mi történt?'' kétségbeesetten szólal meg a mély, erőteljes hangján, amikor remegve húzódok el, számat vicsorira húzva.

''Az ajtóban azt mondtátok…'' suttogom, amikor eszembe jut miről beszélgettek. Gyógyszerek…? Elvágtam az eremet? Ijedezve nézek rájuk, az egyik monitoron felgyorsul a sípolás, abnormálisan gyorsra. Szóval ez volt az!

''Mi történik velem?'' kérdezem, mikor egyszer csak Ichigo hangosan felzokog, mögöttük húgai is követik a példáját. Karin és Yuzu.

''M-mi van velem? Válaszoljatok!'' rikácsolom, hangom sosem volt ilyen magas még, biztos ez az enyém?

''Másfél hónapja voltál kómában… öngyilkosságot követtél, de Ichigo az utolsó pillanatban rád talált. Bezárkóztál a szobádba és rengeteg mennyiségű gyógyszert vettél be. És aztán darabokra törtél egy poharat, hogy a szilánkjával elvághasd az ereidet. Majdnem meghaltál! Mit képzeltél akkor?'' válaszol a férfi. Ez egyáltalán… szóval a kóma alatt… minden. A Shinigamik. Hollowok. Lelkek. Mind-mind csak az én hülye agyam kitalált történetei! Nem volt semmiféle zanpakuotou-k lázadása! Se a belső harcok! Mikor már azt hittem, hogy érzem a győzelmet és a veszteséget, kiderül, hogy mindez hazugság! Semmi olyasmi, hogy mentsük meg Rukiát a kivégzéstől, Orihimet Hueco Mundo-ból!

''Én… nem emlékszem…'' kétségbeesett pillantást vetek rájuk, mindannyian annyira szomorúak… és aggódnak értem. ÉRTEM! Most látom először, hogy szemükben ott csillog a szeretet, ők az én családom. És mindezt én el akartam dobni, csupán… miért is?

''Miért? Miért akartam öngyilkos lenni?'' habár nem nagyon várok választ tőlük, hisz ha az apám is ezt kérdezi, akkor…

''Mert magányosnak érezted magadat. Mert mindenki… utált téged! Vagyis te ezt láttad, hogy mindenki utál, pedig mi itt vagyunk! Mi mindig is melletted voltunk… és vagyunk!'' Ichigo hirtelen válaszol a kérdésemre, kérdőn felhúzom a szemöldökömet. Beleharapom az ajkamba, eddig még sosem tettem ezt. Vagyis az álmom szerint még soha, de a való világban biztos egy régi szokásom.

Fáradtan dőlök vissza az ágyamba, csak most veszem észre, hogy időközben felültem. Ezzel együtt a fájdalom is visszatér, minden izmomban lángok gyúlnak, némán felnyögök. Fejem végre a párnába süllyed, olyan puha és kellemes, csábító, most aztán szükségem van az alvásra.

''Mesélj rólam valamit…'' suttogom álmosan, hatalmas sóhajjal írom alá az egészet.

''Mit, Shiro?'' elgyötört szemekkel nézek fel az arcába, bronzbarna íriszek szomorúak és egyben boldogak, szája lassan mosolyra görbül.

''Nem tudom… az alapvető dolgokat'' mikor látom, hogy zavartan ráncolja a homlokát, adok neki pár példát. ''Születésnap, név, lakóhely, család stb. stb.''

''Hát, Július 15-én születtél, két órával utánam. A neved, Kurosaki Mashiro, apád Kurosaki Isshin, két húgod van Yuzu és Karin. Én Kurosaki Ichigo vagyok… hm várjunk, te emlékeztél rám!'' vádol meg ingerülten és összezavarodva. Hogy magyarázzam el neki, hogy miután kiütöttem magamat a gyógyszerekkel, akkora baromságot kezdtem el átélni, hogy egyszerűen diliházba küldhetnének érte?

''Ja… igen'' ráncolom a szemöldökömet. ''Úgy látszik te nagyon fontos voltál… vagy nekem'' suttogom, ettől még jobban zavarba ejtem.

''Nos, igen. Karakurában élünk és most a város kórházában vagyunk''

''Várj, kimaradt az anyánk!''

Arcáról leolvad a boldogság, átvált még szomorúbbá, ahogy a többiek is bánatosan buktatják le a fejüket. Kétségbeesetten pillantok egyik családtagomról a másikra, végül a bátyám képén állapodik meg a szemem.

''Anyánk, Kurosaki Masaki. 9 évesek voltunk, amikor meghalt'' suttogja. Nem akarom látni ezt! Megint rám tör az üvöltés kényszere, hogy sírjak, hogy lehettem ilyen hülye? Észre se vettem, hogy már most sincs itt! Én idióta, én paraszt, én…

''Khm, khm'' köszörüli meg a torkát az apám. ''Az orvosok azt mondták, hogy holnap, ha minden jól megy, kiengednek a kórházból''.

''Igen? Shiro-nii végre hazajöhet?'' mosolyog Yuzu. Vagy Karin? Nem tudom, hogy melyik kicsoda, de biztosan rájövök majd idővel. Mindenestre a szőkés-barna hajú húgom örvendezik ennek.

''Igen'' ez volt az utolsó szó, amit tisztán ki tudtam venni, mielőtt újra elnyomott az álom. Bár mindig ilyen békés lenne ez az egész.

_Ott állunk a jóval inkább más belső világban, King furcsálló, ideges szemekkel méreget. Hát, nem ismer meg? Elvigyorodok a maszk mögött, jobb kezemet megindítom, hogy felhúzzam a képemről. _

''_Nem ismersz fel?'' kérdezem vigyorogva, fél arcomat kimutatva, rémület szökik a tekintetébe. _

''_Te…?'' kérdezi…_

Lihegve riadok fel az ágyamban. Már megint. Már megint! MÁR MEGINT! Én tettem tönkre az elmémet, hát ne csodálkozzak, hogy ilyen baromságokat álmodok?

''Shiro-nii! Végre felébredtél!'' sikoltozza ijedten Yuzu, minden bizonnyal jó ideje ébresztgethetett, szeme már ég a könnyektől, arcát ellepte a pír.

''Mi történt, Yuzu?'' kérdezem a saját rekedt és fájó hangomon.


	2. Forró könnycseppek

**Chapter 2 – Forró könnycseppek**

''Mi történt, Yuzu?'' kérdezem, saját rekedt és fájó hangomon. Meglepetten néz fel rám kitágult szemekkel, most következett a pillanat, amikor egész remegni kezd.

''Sikoltottál… Shiro-nii sikoltottál! Úgy megijedtem, nem ébredtél fel, mikor szólítgattalak! Shiro-nii…'' reszkető testét gyengéden átölelem, hogy menne a picsába az átkozott elmém, amiért így rám és a családomra hozza a frászt. Még mindig érzem, hogy milyen gyorsan ver a szívem, kapkodva veszem a levegőt.

Yuzu még egy ideig sír a vállamon, aztán megnyugodva, megkönnyebbülten leül az ágyamra és mosolyog.

''Hamarosan apa, Karin és Ichi-nii hazaér. Mit szeretnél vacsorára?'' ezt kérdezi tőlem, mióta hazajöttem (három napja), és hiába mondom neki, hogy nem tudom mit szeretek. Ezért aztán kieszeltem egy kiutat.

''Mi a választék?'' mosolygok.

''Curry'' kacag Yuzu, mindig ezt játssza el, de nekem mindegy, fogalmam sincs, hogy mi az, de rábólintok.

''Ez Ichigo kedvence'' ballag ki a szobámból, még szélesebb a mosolyom.

Fájó izmaim végre ellazulnak, amikor visszadőlök, még mindig iszonyúan fáj a mozgás. Megint az ajkamat harapdálom, miközben az álomra gondolok, ami annyira valóságos és rémisztő volt.

''_Nem ismersz fel?''_ visszhangzik az agyamban, mintha valaki folyamatosan visszajátszaná, újra és újra, míg a halántékomat fogva nem verem a fejemet a párnába. Könnyek szöknek a szemembe, utálom ezt! Érjen véget, könyörgöm, valaki fejezze be! Könyörgöm, kérlek, valaki állítsa meg!

''_Nem ismersz fel… nem ismersz fel… nem ismersz fel?'' _suttogja újra és újra, egyre halkabban és halkabban.

Megrándulok, amikor valaki a fejemre teszi a tenyerét és nyugtatóan kezd el simogatni. Könnyes szemekkel, rémülten pillantok fel gyengén mosolygó apámra.

''Megint?'' kérdezi, ő nagyon jól tudja, hogy mi folyik körülöttem, az álmomban a sikoltásokat, az ébredés utáni fejfájás.

Elgyötörten bólintok egyet. Mennyi ideig szenvedtem?

''Lejössz hozzánk vacsorázni?'' még egy bólintás, nyüglődve ülök fel, kecske-arc felsegít, odaadja a kezembe a járóbotot.

Kezdenek visszatérni az emlékeim, ezzel együtt a fájdalmam is.

''Shiro. Jobban érzed magadat?'' Ichigo boldogan közeledik hozzám, de mikor meglátja az arcomat mindez elillan, homloka és szemöldöke összeráncolódik. Nem tudom, hogy ő tudd-e róla. Nem szokott megkérdezni, mindenesetre sejti, hogy valami nagyon nincs rendben velem. Hol rám, hol az engem támasztó apámat vizsgálgatja, majd felsóhajt és megpróbál nyugodt arcot vágni.

A lépcsőn lassan, de biztosan ballagunk lefelé, törött lábam iszonyúan tud sikoltozni, felszisszenek.

''Egy régi barátod jött meglátogatni. Az ő neve…'' magyarázza, de ekkor egy ismerős arc lép a fokok elé.

''Grimmjow Jaggerjack! Üdv újra, Shiro!'' vigyorog Grimmjow. Homlokomat ráncolom, amikor próbálom felidézni, de csak pár homályos foltokat látok, amikor csak egy szó kerül a nyelvem csücskére.

''Kitty?'' kérdezem, erre természetesen bosszús arcot vág, de mint a rég nem látott havert átölel.

''Nagyon reméltem, hogy ezt elfelejtetted'' morogja, de még mindig mosolyog, ajkamat rágcsálva fojtom vissza a nevetést.

''Itt marad vacsorára'' közli Ichigo, hálásan bólintok.

Apám hagyja, hogy az utolsó pár métert (pontosan kettő) én magam tehessem meg. Jobb lábamba éles fájdalom hatol, halkan nyögök egyet, verejtékcsepp csúszik végig az arcomon. Ez az átkozott láb! Miért kell nekem ilyen gyengének mutatkoznom? Számat mérgesen elhúzom, Grimmjow furcsa szemekkel mér végig, roppantul bosszant, hogy megbámul. Szemfogamat kimutatva mordulok rá, aki ekkor az arcomra néz és elvigyorodik.

''Semmit sem változtál'' mondja, ekkor elégedetlenül felhorkantok.

''Én azt nem tudom!'' lassan, óvatosan ülök le a székre, újabb pengék villannak az karjaim izmaiba, amitől görcsösen kezdenek el rángatózni, ingerülten masszírozom, hogy alábbhagyjon.

''Elég szarul nézel ki'' jegyzi meg játékosan Grimmjow, amitől rám tör a röhögő görcs.

''Fogd be, Kitty!'' gúnyolódok, amitől ő is felnevet, és a többiek is követik a példánkat. Egy 'mint a régi szép időkben' érzést kelt bennem ez az egész, zavartan rázom meg a fejemet.

''De most komolyan, hogy érzed magadat?'' morog Grimmjow, kérdőn, bosszankodóan nézek rá, miközben a curry első falatját próbálom a számba rakni, de kezem úgy remeg, hogy mire sikerül elérnie a számat, alig marad rajta valami.

''Csessze meg!'' felé fordulok. ''Mégis mit gondolsz? A halálból hoztak vissza, és egy falatot sem tudok lenyelni, úgy kikészült a testem!'' rikácsolom, torkomba megint visszatér a fájdalom, ettől volt haverom bűntudatosan fordítja el a fejét. Mindenki megdermed körülöttem. Ingerülten felsóhajtok. Nyugodj meg, Mashiro, nyugi. Mindezt a fáradtság teszi veled, nyugi! Ne szidd le a haverodat azért, amiért nem tett meg! Hisz ezt te okoztad magadnak!

''Bocs. Csak iszonyúan fáradtnak és nyűgösnek érzem magamat'' próbálkozok a következő húsdarabbal, ami végre eléri a számat.

''Nem kell emiatt aggódnod. Tudom, miért vagy ilyen'' mosolyog Grimmjow, amitől megkönnyebbülök egy kicsit. ''Holnap is eljöjjek?''.

Félrenyelek, köhécselve próbálom ellensúlyozni a szorulást a torkomban.

''Hát, ha van kedved a panaszkodásaimhoz'' most a fejem kezd rá, nyögve kapok a halántékomhoz.

''_Nem ismersz fel?''_ hang megint visszatér, de ezúttal szerencsére csak egyszer ismétlődik meg. Kecske-pofa felpattan az asztalhoz és bíztatóan ragadja meg a vállamat, összerezzenek, égő fájdalom hasít az érintés helyén.

''Ó, bocsáss meg fiam! Ne aggódj, apa hoz valamit, ami jó lesz a fejfájásodra!'' kiáltozik, amitől csak romlik a helyzet, Ichigo és Grimmjow egyszerre kezd el kuncogni, miközben és vicsorogva dörzsölgetem a homlokomat. Remélem, tényleg van valami erre az istenverte átokra, mert ha nincs, biztos vagyok abban, hogy valakit megölök.

A fülem mellett valamit megráznak, egy doboz Aszpirin. Ettől erősebbre nem tellett? Kb. ezzel az arckifejezéssel is nézhettem fel rá, amitől mentegetőzően rázni kezdi a kezeit maga előtt.

''Kezdjük a leggyengébbtől'' mosolyog.

''Yo. Akkor most vedd úgy, hogy ennél jobb kell'' morgok, elutasítóan tolom hozzá a dobozt. Megrázza a fejét.

''Ha nem veszed be, tudod mi lesz!'' fenyegetőzik, kikerekedett szemekkel emlékezek vissza az előző elutasításomra.

''Vedd be!'' kiált apám, ingerülten hörgök vissza rá, alig pár perce ébredtem, nem kéne a fejembe üvöltözni és ostoba, felesleges gyógyszerekkel tömni.

''Majd nézheted, Öreg!'' üvöltök.

''Ó, igen, az lesz'' torz vigyorral fordul el az ágyamtól és tekint az ajtóban álló bátyámra, aki eddig csak nézte a veszekedésünket.

''Ichigo, kérlek fogd le!'' természetesen meg is teszi, karjaim fájdalmasan fellángolnak, sikoltozva próbálok szabadulni a lefogómtól és az égéstől. Lángok! Lángok nyaldossák az ereimet! A torkom már reszelte a nyelőcsőmet, amikor még mindig sikoltoztam, érzem, hogy bátyám önbizalma meginog, és még hevesebben kezdek el sikoltozni, torkom már majd nem néma.

''Nehogy elereszd!'' a hang most sokkal közelebbről jön. ''Jó, most fogd erősebben!'' kíváncsian nyitom ki a szememet, amikor látom, hogy egy tűt szúrnak a karomba és nyomják testembe a szert. Rémülten kezdek el erősebben rángatni a karjaimat.

''Mi volt ez? MI VOLT EZ?'' sikoltozom, hallom, hogy Yuzu ijedten fakad sírva az ajtóban, homályosan látom, hogy Karin karjaiba dől. Mögöttem Ichigo reszelős légzését hallom, lassan dúdolni kezd nekem. Izmaim elzsibbadnak, messziről apám felszólal.

''Nyugtató'' félig fedeles szemekkel nézek fel a bátyámra, egyenesen könyörgően, de ő szomorúan fordítja el a fejét. Úgy akarok üvölteni! Miért nem tudnak egyszerűen békén hagyni?

Lassan visszadöntenek az ágyamra, haloványan érzem, hogy valaki a kezemet dörzsölgeti, még mindig dúdolgat. Mire jó ez? Miért leszek tőle egyre álmosabb és fáradtabb? Valaki kinyitja a számat, úgy elzsibbadt az arcizmom, hogy alig érzek valamit. A nyelvemre tesznek egy tablettát, ami feloldódik a nyelvemen, fáradtan nyelek egyet. Minden fájdalom eltűnik az izmaimból, megkönnyebbülten sóhajtok fel magamban. Végre kioltották a tüzet…

''Igenis'' suttogom rekedten és elveszem a dobozkát, Grimmjow értetlenül néz rám és a többiekre, a rémült arcokra, akik attól tartanak, hogy megint makacskodni kezdek, de az igazság az, hogy nincs kedvem a haverom előtt így megalázkodni. Egy Aszpirint kiveszek, a számba teszem és gyenge kezemmel felemelem a pohár vizet. A korty felfrissíti kiszáradt számat és torkomat, mindenki fellélegezve dől hátra, kivéve a kék hajú fiú, aki még mindig értetlenül bámul minket.

''Ne akard megtudni'' vigyorgok rá és várom a gyógyszer hatását, türelmetlenül kezdek dobolni az asztalon. Összehúzom a szemöldökömet, érjen már véget a fejfájás, mert valamit mindjárt a földhöz csapok. Hirtelen a töprengésemből egy halk kopogtatás húz vissza, valaki az ajtónk előtt áll. Kérdőn húzom fel a szemöldökömet a felálló Ichigo-ra, aki viszonozza a tekintetet.

''Én sem tudom, ki az'' mormogja, mindannyian utána nézünk. Felpillantok a szemközti falon lógó órára. Már majd nem nyolc óra van, mégis ki képes ilyenkor egyszerűen betoppanni?

''Ichigo! Én csak gondoltam…'' ismeretlen hangot vélek hallani, Yuzu izgatottan pattan fel és rohan a bejárathoz.

''Miért nem jössz beljebb, Rukia? Gyere, csatlakoz hozzánk!'' köszönti boldogan, idegesen pillantok apámra és Karinra, de tőlük nem kapok választ. Szuper, megint a bátyám fog helyreállítani!

Yuzu gyorsan elrohan a konyhába, elővesz egy újabb tányért, miközben tekintetem a belépő lányra terelődik. Hollófekete haj, hatalmas, lila szemekkel, törpe magasságban. Bátyám… olyan furcsán néz erre a lányra. Annyira gondoskodó és szeretetteljes, ahogy gyengéden átkarolja és fejét a törpéjére támasztja, mosolyog rá, olyan boldogan. Ez teljesen más, mint amikor velem van. Idegesen fordulok vissza az ételemhez. Ezek ketten járnak.

''Shiro, kérlek, hagy mutassalak be valakinek!'' nevet Ichigo, el se fordulok és rá se nézek a lányra, amikor mellém lépnek.

''Shiro, kérlek'' itt már kevésbé olyan vidám, sőt, mintha szomorú és csalódott lenne. Ingerülten sóhajtok fel, ragadom meg a botomat és arra támaszkodva állok fel. Csak a kis törpe miatt viselem el a fájdalmat, amik megint az izmaimba és agyamba szöknek?

''Kuchiki Rukia'' nyújtja a kezét a törpe, elégedetten vigyorog rám.

''Kurosaki Mashiro'' morgok halkan, félek, hogy ha hangosabban teszem, kihallatszik a nyöszörgés a torkomból. Megfogom és kezet rázunk, zavartan meredek kicsi, puha és színesebb karjára. Az enyém ehhez képest, sápadt, persze a kötések eltakarják, de sápadt, már-már betegesen.

Fáradtan ülök vissza a székembe és fojtatom az evést.

''Nos, mit akartál mondani, Rukia?'' fejemben átformálom a lány nevét, törpére, ettől jobb kedvre derülök.

''Igen. Szóval arra gondoltam, hogy jót tenne neked és Mashiro-sannak egy kis séta'' ingerülten köpöm vissza az ennivalót az ételbe, felnézek Grimmjow-ra, aki egy véleményen van velem.

''Ez igazán jól hangzik, nem igaz?'' Ichigo rám vigyorog, szememmel próbálom megértetni vele, hogy két méter is kínlódás nekem, nemhogy egy séta!

''Bocs, de attól tartok, rám számíthattok!'' morgok, a törpe csalódottan lép hátra egyet.

''Hát, akkor…'' kezdi, az agyamra megy ezzel az egésszel.

''Nem! Igenis kijössz, Shiro!'' hangja egyre idegesebb. Öklömmel rácsapok az asztalra, ezzel hatalmas fájdalmat okozva a csuklómban, lehetséges, hogy a varrat felnyílt, de nem érdekel. Kínlódva, ám a normálnál sokkal gyorsabban pattanok fel a székemben, ezzel együtt apám és Grimmjow is, hogy bármikor készek legyenek elkapni engem.

''Vedd tudomásul, hogy most nem tudok rendesen mozogni!'' üvöltöm az arcába, adrenalin csorog végig az ereimben, erős löketet adva a beszéléshez.

''Akkor is jót tenne'' tántorodik meg, nem tudom, hogy mi ijeszthette meg így, de komoly hatással volt rá.

''Nem látod, Ichigo? Két méter alig bírtam megtenni!'' mutatok a lábamra, a tekintetemet még mindig nem veszem le róla. Erre nincs válasz, mindenki rémült arccal néz rám, Karin, aki eddig csak egyhelyben ült, most felugrik, Yuzu elejti a tányért a kezéből. Fejem hirtelen megszédül, olyan, mint, amikor egy vonat ütne el, nagyjából azzal az erővel és gyorsasággal. Hátrébb lépnék, de nem tudok, valaki elkapja alábbhulló testemet. Remegő kezemmel érintem meg az ajkamat, ujjaimat a szemem elé emelem. Vér. Rengeteg vér…

A világ eltompul és elhomályosul körülöttem, a kétségbeesett hangok kiáltoznak, de nem értem. Mint egy csobogó patak, egy zümmögő zajjá folynak.

Mi történik velem…?

_A sötétben Ichigo rémült alakja tűnik fel, vigyorra húzódik a szám, mikor látom ezt. Olyan jó érzés látni a szenvedését!_

''_Már nagyon közel kerültem hozzád! Egyre csak közelebb és közelebb! Fel foglak emészteni! Darabokra foglak tépni!'' kiáltom nevetve, még riadtabb arcát látva testem megborzong a jó érzéstől. Hogy még jobban ráijesszek, maszkot alakítok ki az arcán. Kétségbeesett sikoltozásba kezd, ettől még nagyon röhögő görcs támad bennem._

''_Várj! Elég!'' sikoltozza…_

Apám rázására riadok, verejték lepi el az egész testemet és remegek, mint a nyárfalevél. Légzésem, zihálássá vált, hörögve fújom ki és be a levegőt. Szívem a megfoghatatlan ellenséggel versenyezik, oldalamhoz kapok, úgy fáj és éget.

''Fiam…'' kétségbeesetten suttogja a mély hang.

''Nem… minden rendben van… csak'' könnyek folynak végig az arcomon, vállam gyengén rázkódni kezd. Nem. Én nem akarok így viselkedni Ichigo-val. Ez borzalmas! Rémülten nyitom ki a szememet, folyadékot érzek a kezemen. Vörös vér csorog végig az ujjaimon, a körmeimen, rémült sikoltásba kezdek, apám semmivé foszlik mellettem. A vért beletörlöm a takarómba.

Hirtelen hangokat vélek hallani a messzeségből, aztán minden visszatér. Apám mellettem áll ijedt, reszkető karokkal körülölel, a nevemen szólongat és csitítgat. A vér eltűnik a kezemről és takarómról. Biztosan az álom hatása alatt álltam még… biztosan…

''Csss, nyugodj meg, fiam'' észre se vettem, hogy mostanra már zokogok és őt szorongatom görcsös karokkal, mintha soha, de soha nem akarnám elengedni.

''Úgy félek!'' suttogom rekedt hangomon.

''Nem kell félned, mi mindig veled leszünk és kitartunk melletted!'' válaszol és mosolygó arccal húzódik el tőlem, de én félve, hogy megint eltűnik, újra belékapaszkodok. Végül aztán lassan csillapodik a könnyem folyása, ahogy a remegésem is.

''Hol van Ichigo, Karin és Yuzu?'' kérdezem, de aztán rájövök, hogy még azt sem tudom, hogy mennyi az idő.

''Ichigo és Karin iskolában, Yuzu elment bevásárolni. Én itt maradtam, hátha szükséged van valamire'' válaszol kicsit nyugodtabban, amikor meghallja az én hangomat. Nagyot nyelek, elhúzódom és félénken tekintek az arcára, amitől ő is megijed.

''Mondd, mi bánt?'' leül mellém az ágyra és bíztató mosolyt villant rám. ''Apának bármit elmondhatsz!''

''Ugye, nem hiszed, hogy… megőrültem?'' hangom elcsuklik az utolsó szónál. Ettől meglepődik és a valaha legmegnyugtatóbb vigyorral csillogtatja meg a fogait, a hideg kirázz ennél a látványnál.

''Soha nem gondoltam erre! Csak még ki kell vészelned a kóma utólagos akadályait!'' a kóma utólagos akadályait? Ez meg milyen szó? Mi a fenéről beszél ez? Tudja egyáltalán, hogy mit jelent ez?

''Kérhetek valamit?'' kérdezem és reménykedő szemekkel pillantok az apámra, aki még boldogabb lesz ettől.

''Szeretnék elmenni a parkba, hogy friss levegőt szívhassak'' motyogom, Kecske-pofa a világ legboldogabb emberének mondhatná most magát, hihetetlen gyorsasággal pattan fel az ágyamról, kinyitja (vagy inkább kitépi) a szekrényem ajtaját, kiválogat pár ruhadarabot, ledobja az ágy szélére. Lassan kikászálódok, de ő meg is állít.

''Jobb, ha előbb megreggelizel!'' mondja izgatottan, felsegít, előveszem a botot és egy kis segítséggel leballagok a lépcsőn. Iszonyúan fáj az egész testem, de nem tántorít el az elhatározásomtól, Ichigo-nak igaza van. Jól teszem, ha egy kicsit kimozdulok. Talán meg kéne várni…

''Kérhetnék egy telefont?'' pillantok az apámra, aki a homlokát ráncolva, elültet a kanapéra és felrohan. Kezében, egy fekete telefonnal tér vissza és nekem adja.

''Ez a tiéd'' mondja és berohan a konyhába. Ujjaim automatikusan nyomkodják be a gombokat, észre sem veszem, hogy mit nyomogatok. Minden olyan természetes és normális. A fülemhez emelem, ajkamat harapdálva várom, hogy felvegye, reménykedve nézek fel az órára. Vajon mikor van szünet az iskolában?

''_Shiro?''_ szólal meg a hangszóró, Ichigo aggódó és gyanakvó hangja.

''Oi Ichigo'' válaszolok, elvigyorodok, mintha zihálna egy kicsit. ''Mi van veled?''.

''_Rohantam, hogy elérjem a telefont'' _válaszol. _''Mit szeretnél mondani? Van valami baj?''_

''Elütött egy autó! Nem, nincs bajom! Mit gondolsz?'' üvöltöm teli torokból a telefonba, a háttérben apám felnevet.

''_J-jó. De kérlek, ne üvölts! Akkor meg miért keresel?'' _

''Hát… szóval. Végig gondoltam a tegnap esti…''

''_Már mint a tegnapelőtti''_ javítja ki a szavamat. Tegnapelőtti? Két napon át aludtam?

''O-oké. Nos, átgondoltam és… elmehetnénk a parkba ma, meg elhívhatnád a barátaidat is''

''_Ennek örülök! Megbeszéltük! Amint hazaértem, rögtön indulhatunk!''_ elvigyorodok, gondoltam, hogy így fog reagálni.

''Rendben. Akkor délután, Nii-san!'' mosolygok és leteszem. Elégedetten dőlök hátra, fonom össze a karjaimat a fejem mögött.

''Örülök, hogy elhívtad a testvéred barátait!'' apám leteszi a tálcát az ölembe és elégedett szemekkel néz rám. Fújok egyet és elfordítom a fejemet.

''Ó, ne gyere ezzel!'' morgok, kacagva ballag fel a lépcsőn, nem tudom kibírni nevetés nélkül az egészet. Egészen felvidít a kinti levegő gondolata, végre látni a fákat, a füvet.

''Shiro… hallasz engem…? '' valaki gyengén megrázza a vállamat, fáradtan ásítok egyet, morogva fordulok a másik oldalamra. Érzem, hogy elmém újra lesüllyed a mély tengerbe…

''ÉBREDJ FEL TE GAZEMBER!'' rémülten ugrok fel a kanapén, lihegve kapok az oldalamhoz. Hangosan felnyögök és könnyek csorognak végig az arcomon, a vihogás abbamarad, ehelyett aggódó kezek dörzsölgetik a hátamat.

''Bocsáss meg. Nem akartam ezt'' suttogja Ichigo hangja teli aggodalommal, de ez nem mulasztja el a hasogatást. Előre görnyedek, szorosan átfonom a karjaimat a térdemen, így próbálom meg elrejteni a gyengeségemet nem túl sok sikerrel. Mindjárt szétrobban az agyam, valaki adja már ide az Aszpirint! Reszketésem lassan alábbhagy, ahogy a fájdalom is, szívem visszaáll a normál tempóra, de a fejem még mindig szédeleg és a fülem is csöng.

''Jobban vagy?'' bátyám leül mellém és a görcsösen feszülő karomat masszírozza. Gyengén a bal térdemre támasztom az államat és tekintetemmel ránézek.

''Egyszer miattad fogok meghalni'' motyogom vigyorogva, erre ő is elmosolyodik és még mindig az izmomat lazítgatja.

''Bocsi…'' leintem a kezemmel és érdeklődve mérem végig.

''Tudnál hozni nekem Aszpirint? Mindjárt széthasad a fejem'' rögtön felpattan és elrohan a szobámba, biztosan ott felejtettem a dobozkát. Öregem, de jól fog jönni a szabad levegő. Várjunk csak, elaludtam? Akkor nem öltöztem át, hogy lehet, hogy az idióta apám nem ébresztett fel? Gyomrom hangosan felmordul, most biztosan kipirultam. Nem is ebédeltem, majd kilyukad a gyomrom!

''Itt van és lehoztam a ruháidat is'' mosolyog a bátyám, szemöldökömet ráncolva nézem végig a ruháimat. Fekete póló, rajta fehér írás: Getsuga Tenshou. Halkan felnyögök a felismeréstől, megnézem a hátát, furcsa szintén fehérrel hullámszerű dísz. Ha most fekete és vörös lenne, tökéletesen illene a képzeletem szüleményére. A nadrág is fekete, ezüstös díszekkel, a térdnél kiszakadt. Minden bizonnyal így varrták meg. Fekete zokni és alsónadrág, huh, biztosan nagyon szerettem ezt a színt. De igazán jó ízlésem volt, nagyon tetszenek! Mikor felrántom a pólót, egyszer csak a semmiből egy napszemüveg kerül elő, Ichigo még az utolsó pillanatban kapja el a levegőben. Kérdőn húzom fel a szemöldökömet. Minek az? Ennyire süt kint a nap?

''Ez a szemed miatt van'' magyarázza és a rám bök. Hogy-hogy a szememre? Miért mi van vele? Kétségbeesetten állok fel lassan, de ő leállít és visszaültet, int a kezével, hogy maradjak, ő eltűnik a lépcsőfordulónál, és amikor visszatér, a kezében egy tükör. Gyenge kezemmel megfogom és az arcom elé emelem. Életemben nem láttam még olyan borzasztó látványt, mint amit én nyújtok. Eleinte nem is a szememet néztem, hanem az egész állapotomat. Arcom betegesen sápadt, fehér, hajam ősz, kócosan áll szerteszét. Szemeim alatt lilásan sötétlő karikák és hatalmas táskák, ajkam színtelen, mint egy halott testé, de pár kis heg is látszik, biztosan, ahogy harapdáltam. Bőrömön, furcsa kis vedlő darabkák, aggodalmasan kezdem el ledörzsölgetni, ezzel egyre több és több bőrt szedve le. Bátyám aggodalmasan állítja meg a kezemet. Felnézek rá, aztán vissza a tükörre. Megpróbálom figyelmen kívül hagyni a problémákat és ijesztő szememre nézek. Az ínhártyám fekete, az íriszem sárga, aranyló, mint egy piszkos vízben az őszi elhullott sárga levél, közepén egy hatalmas lyukkal a közepén. Undorodva húzom el a számat, nem csoda, hogy Grimmjow azt a megjegyzést tette rám. De ő minden bizonnyal már megszokta a szemeimet, inkább az arcomra gondolhatott. Kell egy nagyobb tükör, hogy az egész testemet végig vizsgálhassam. Elkeseredetten sóhajtok fel és teszem le az asztalra a tükröt, újra nekikezdek az öltözésnek. Eközben Ichigo is leveszi a pólóját, háttal áll nekem ezért pontosan látom azt, amitől azt hiszem, hogy hánynom kell. A lapockáján egy maszk van, az arcának jobb felét vörös csíkok díszítik, szeme egy sárga, vékony csík.

Aggódva néz le rám, mikor meglátja az arckifejezésemet és érdeklődve pillant le a hátára a válla felett, elmosolyodik.

''Neked is van egy a másik lapockádon és a díszek is a baloldalán vannak'' vigyorog. Leveszem a pólómat és én is megnézem. Valóban, egy másik vigyorgó maszk van rajtam. Ezt láttam, pontosan ezt láttam az álmomban is!

''Nem tetszik?'' kérdezi, most már lefagy a mosoly az arcáról, homlokára ráncok kerülnek.

''Ezt láttam az álmomban is'' motyogok kábultan, erre mélyednek a ráncok.

''Ezt még nem mondtad''

''És attól tartok, még sok ilyen lesz…'' suttogom keservesen, egyszerűen csak képtelenség, miért van az, hogy bármi, amit láttam az álmomban, a kómámban, az mind valóságos dologhoz kapcsolódik? Mi jön még a tetováláson kívül? Zangetsu fog betoppanni, kezében fekete, óriási húsvágóval vagy katanával? Vagy mi is „zanpakutou-val''?

Ichigo felkuncog, biztosan azon, hogy milyen arcot vágok gondolkozás közben. Kelletlenül felsóhajtok, folytatom az öltözködést. Gyomrom újra felmorog, válaszként csak horkantok egyet. Most vársz egy kicsit!

''Miért vagy ilyen ideges?'' bátyám megint azokkal a bosszantó tekintettel néz rám, legszívesebben beverném a képét ilyenkor, de attól tartok, hogy annyi erő sem lenne benne, hogy leüssek egy bogarat. Fejemmel elfordulok, jelezve, hogy most nem érdekelnek a megjegyzései.

''Valami… bánt?'' érzem, hogy reszket a keze, ahogy a térdemre teszi, nagyon nagy szerencséjére, nem a törött lábamra. Szemöldökömet ráncolva kezdem rágcsálni az ajkamat(megint), alig törődve a fájdalommal. Eddig észre sem vettem, hogy a hegek iszonyúan tudnak fájni, de azért még sem annyira, mint, amikor mozognom kell. Nyugtatásképpen megnyalom és testvérem bronzbarna szemébe nézek. Csupa reménység és szeretet.

''Csak aggódom, hogy mi mindenről maradtam le. És hogy mi fog történni'' Ichigo szemöldöke megrándul, nem tudom mire vélni a dolgot. Szája fájdalmasan lefelé görbül, egész tartása szorongóvá és rémültté változik.

''Rosszat mondtam?'' kérdezem, gyenge kezemmel megragadom karját, megpróbálom megrázni, de annyira nincs erő bennem, hogy semmi sem történik. ''N-ne csináld ezt! Mi van?''

''Régen is ugyanezt mondtad nekem. 'Félsz attól, hogy mi fog történni'' suttogja rekedt, remegő hangon. ''Már megint lefelé tartasz! Én ezt nem akarom! Kérlek, ne törd a fejedet ezeken! Shiro, ne csináld ezt!'' szeméből könnyek buggyannak ki, rettegve zihálni kezdek. Lefelé tartok? Régen is ezt mondtam volna? Most érzem igazán, hogy mit élt át akkor. Rettegés. Szenvedés. Veszteség. Arcán széles folyóként folyik le a cseppek, testem, mintha lebénult volna, kezem lecsúszik a válláról, gyengéden esik az ölembe. Ekkor bátyám erős markai megtalálják az én karomat és megszorongatják, lángoló fájdalmat okozva ezzel, de nem ér el ez az agyamig.

''Shiro, könyörgöm, hagyd, hogy segítsek rajtad! Én mindig is a legjobbat akartam neked, de te visszalökted az egészet! Túlkésőn vettem észre, hogy te milyen állapotban vagy! Én… én nem tudtam mit tenni a saját önfejűségem miatt! Önző voltam veled szemben! Mindig olyan… olyan rosszul viselkedtem veled! Úgy, ahogy a többiek is! És emiatt annyira… megkeserítettem az életedet…'' hangja elfullad a végén, dermedten ülök előtte, még akkor sem mozdulok, amikor szorosan átölel. Forró könnyek cseppennek meztelen, sápadt vállamra. Hagyom, hogy kiöntse a bánatát, ami most annyira szíven szúr, a légcsövemet valami erős gombóc kezdi el eltorlaszolni és próbál kitörni belőlem.

''… és akkor, mikor megláttalak a földön, a vértócsában! Láttam, hogy az ereidet elvágtad, de nem tudtam megmozdulni! Odabotorkáltam hozzád és buta, ostoba kisgyerekként viselkedtem! Szólítgattalak, hogy kellj fel! És akkor… te csak ennyit suttogtál: bocsáss meg, Nii-san! A világ a fejetetejére borult, minden elködösödött! A következő, amire emlékszem az, hogy egyik kezemben a telefon és a kórházzal beszélgetek, a másik kezemben az üres, gyógyszeres dobozok. Könnyek gurultak végig az arcomon és miközben az asszisztenssel beszélgettem… hallottam, hogy megmozdulsz mellettem! Azt hittem, hogy rosszul látom! Hogy elvesztettem az ép eszemet!'' görcsösen kezd el rángatózni az ölelésben, egyre több és több forró csepp csöppen a vállamra.

''Elvigyorodtál! Hálásan elvigyorodtál! A telefon elnémult, és én mindent kiejtettem a kezemből. Leborultam melléd, a vérbe és sírtam, sírtam. Minden az én hibám! Mert én nem álltam ki melletted, nem segítettem akkor, mikor szükséged volt rám! Ezért… miattam lettél öngyilkos!'' erősödnek az érzelmek bennem, a csomó a légcsövemben felnyomódik, egyre erősebben kell küzdenem a levegőért.

''Megfogtam a kezedet, utolsó sóhajod hagyta el a szádat… éreztem a szíved utolsó dobbanását… amikor felébredtem, melletted feküdtem egy ágyban, láttam a csöveket, amik a szádból, a hátadból és mellkasodból állnak ki. Az infúziót a karodban, hogy egy csomó szerre és vérre vagy rákötve! Azt hittem, hogy meghaltál! De mikor láttam, hogy ott fekszel mellettem és élsz! Boldog voltam! Úgy éreztem, és most úgy érzem, hogy kaptam egy esélyt az újrakezdéshez! És most tessék, megint így állunk!'' a dolog a légcsövemben végre elérte az agyamat és ekkor minden egyszerre zúdult rám. Az emlékek, azok, amiket elvesztettem, visszakaptam, végre egy kis jelét adva annak, hogy itt vagyok, gyengén megrándulnak az ujjaim, karom felemelkedik és átkarolom a bátyámat. Ahogy csak bírom magamhoz szorítom… és csak szorítom… és szorítom és szorítom.


	3. Emlék

**Chapter 3 – Emlék**

Sikoltok a fájdalomtól, ami a fejembe száll, mikor az ököl találkozik az arccsontommal. Hörögve tántorodok hátra, szemüvegem összetörve esik a földre. Ezzel ijesztő szemem felfedi magát, a támadóim hatalmas röhögésbe kezdenek, ujjukkal mutogatnak rám. Mikor ér véget ez az egész? Hányszor kell még megverniük, mikor unják meg a játékot? A rongybabát, amit most szaggatnak és szaggatnak, míg teljesen el nem tűnik, és nem marad más csak a kifolyt, véres pamacsok? Miért kell nekem ennyire másnak lennem? Miért nem fogadnak el?

''Nézzétek már a torzszülöttet! Ilyen csúf látványt, életemben nem láttam még! Hát, ti?'' röhög a banda vezetője, a többiek egyetértően rázzák a fejüket, ingerülten üvöltök fel és rontok a főnöknek. Lábfejem találkozik az állkapcsával, tisztán érzem, hogy roppan egyet, hallom a hatalmas reccsenést. A következő húzásom, egy pislantásnyi idő alatt beletérdepelek a beleibe, vért köp a betonra, de még ez sem elég nekem, érzem, hogy izmaimban szétterjed az adrenalin. Hangosan hörgök egyet, miközben előre görnyed, könyökömmel hatalmasat sújtok a tarkójára, ezzel elveszti az eszméletét. A többiek hangosan üvöltözve vesznek körül, kettő lefogja a karjaimat, kettő elém ugrik és bokszolgatnak a bordáimba, még több vért köpök, érzem, hogy némelyik eltűnik a normál helyéről, állásából. Ajkamba harapok, sós vér ömlik a számba.

''Te rohadék! Torzszülött! Szörnyeteg!'' rikácsolják a fülembe, ettől még csak dühödtebb leszek. Miért nem tudnak békén hagyni? Miért kell minden egyes napon megküzdenem az életemért?

Erőt gyűjtök a lábaimba, hatalmas szisszenéssel rúgom tökön az egyiket, aki sikoltozva terül szét előttem a földön.

''Te fattyú! Sátán gyermeke, mit tettél?'' üvölt a másik, belerúg a fejembe, fáradtan csuklik hátra, miközben levegőért kapkodok, szám és orrom eltömődik a vörös folyadéktól, alig éri valami a tüdőmet. Hangosan hörgök egyet, kiköpök egy csomó vért, hogy utat nyerjek a nyelőcsövemnek.

''Most megdöglessz!'' rikácsol az egyik fogva tartóm, egy ököl találkozik a törött bordámmal. Felsikoltok, ledobnak a földre és teljes erejükből rugdosni kezdenek, mindenhol, ahol csak elérnek. Fej, mellkas, hát, csípő, láb. Karjaimmal próbálom megvédeni az arcomat, szerencsére sok sikerrel. Már félig eszméletlenül fekszem ott, amikor valaki halkan, valójában minden bizonnyal üvöltözve, mondja a társának, hogy húzzák el a csíkot, mielőtt még a valaki meglátja őket velem. Halk, gyenge sziszegés hagyja el a számat.

''Ez még ébren van!'' üvölti valaki és belém rúg, vért köhögök fel.

''Eleget kapott, majd holnap visszakapja azt, amit tett!'' állítja meg egy másik, biztos újabb támadásra készült. Magamban átkozom azt a pillanatot, amikor hagytam, hogy megtaláljanak. Hogy lehettem ilyen ostoba?

A banda csöndesen eliszkol, engem otthagyva a piszkos, poros betonon. Tompa látásommal, nézem, ahogy a nap lassan a horizont alákerül és a sötétség leple vesz körbe, a meleg levegő lehűl egy kicsit. Ideje, hazahurcolnom a seggemet! Dühöngve, vesztes érzéssel a mellkasomban erőlködök fel, kegyetlen szúró fájdalom vág az oldalamba, halk sziszegéssel felállok, lassan botorkálva indulok haza. Senki sem segít nekem, senki sem hívja fel a kórházat, amikor látják, hogy mennyire megsérültem, senki sem a mellettem elmenők közül, egyik sem állít meg és mondja, hogy várjam meg a mentőst! Mindegyik gyáva féreg! Nem! Én vagyok a mocskos, fertőzött torzszülött, akire még ha rá néznek, akkor megosztom velük a piszkot, akár egy halálos betegséget, amit nem lehet meggyógyítani. Egyáltalán nem enyhített a félelmükön, hogy vér csöpög minden egyes négyzetcentiméteremből, sőt még inkább elmenekülnek. Hát, akkor ki is itt a szörny?

''Fiam!'' üvölt az én idióta apám és még mielőtt tényleg leszidott volna késésemért, kikerekedett szemekkel néz végig rajtam. Hülye, hát nem látod, hogy porrá vertek? Megint jön az a duma, hogy miért keresem magamnak a verekedéseket? Nem látja, hogy a szemüveget széttörték, szétzúzták a csontjaimat és még ezek után is le kell szívni a véremet? Ma ne merj megszólalni, Öreg, mert szétverem a pofádat és meglátjuk, hogy azután papolsz-e nekem!

De mindezek helyett csak ennyit mondd.

''Karin, Ichigo, kérlek, segítsetek nekem!'' mondja csöndesen, hátat fordít nekem és elballag, nem segít a következő fájdalmas lépéseimben. Te igazán úgy gondolsz rám, mint a fiadra, vagy csak azért mondod, hogy álcázd az undorodat?

Húgom és bátyám aggódó, óvatos szemekkel mérnek végig, mikor pedig gyűlölködő ragyogással pillantok rájuk, farkukat behúzva iszkolnak el. Yuzu ijedten ugrik hozzám és ölel át, arcom megrándul az egyre jobban belém hasító fájdalomtól, lüktet és ez roppant idegesítő! De nem szólok semmit, tűröm az egészet, pedig legszívesebben ellökném és üvöltenék a fejével. Ezt így érzem, de tudom, hogy a valóság az, leginkább magamra és az engem püfölő bandára vagyok dühös. Annyira… annyira, de annyira akarok üvölteni és utánuk menni, addig verni őket, amíg az életet ki nem lehelik, azt vágni a fejükhöz, hogy kérjenek bocsánatot, és amikor így megalázkodnak, akkor is folytatni a verést, míg véget nem vetek az életüknek és úgy nem érzem, hogy dühöm alábbhagyott! Igen, ezt akarom! Ó, és ezt meg fogom tenni!

''Hol vagy, Shiro?'' kérdezi apám fentről, mégis mit gondol, meddig jutottam? Yuzu megragadja a kezemet és bíztatóan mosolyog rám, tisztán látja az érzéseimet és gondolataimat. Mindig tőle kapok támogatást, csak tőle érzem az igazi szeretetet. Hálás vagyok neki… én… annyira sokkal tartozom neki, nem tudom majd viszonozni.

''Menj, Shiro-nii, mert egyre rosszabbul nézel ki'' mosolyog, reménnyel csillogó szemekkel, ezzel új erővel töltve fel, új erővel indulok meg fáradt és sebzett testemmel. Miért kell minden egyes nap ezeknek megtörténniük?

''Shiro! Te annyira ostoba vagy, hogy túlerőben felvetted a harcot!'' hord le apám helyett, Ichigo, na, ehhez igazán nincs kedvem! Ingerülten morgok fel, fenyegetően, hogy végre észrevegye, még egy szó, nagyon megbánja.

''Miért nem hívsz ilyenkor telefonon?'' öklöm találkozik Ichigo arcával, szédelegve tántorodik hátra, kezét a fájó részhez emeli, lihegek a megerőltetéstől. Most aztán ijesztő látványt nyújthatok: egész testem bekötve, főleg az oldalam, szenvedve legörbülő ajkam, gyilkosan villogó, aranyló, sátáni szemekkel, görnyedt, következő támadásra készen álló pózban.

''Megőrültél?'' én? Én megőrülni? Te a bátyám vagy és soha nem kapok tőled semmilyen támogatást! Az ikertestvérem miért nem látja, hogy szenvedek emiatt? Könnyek csorognak végig az arcomon, dühödten dübögök be a szobámba és zárom be az ajtót. A fülembe dugom az IPod-ot és benyomom a Skilletet, mikor vége, jön a Linkin Park. És valahogy így aludhattam el…

Könnyek csorognak végig az arcomon, még sem érzem azt a fájdalmat, kétségbeesést, mint akkor. Elhúzódok az ölelésből, érzem, hogy a fájdalom enyhül egy pillanatra, minden bizonnyal a lázasan elöntött adrenalin miatt. Ichigo könnyektől csillogó arccal, aggódva néz rám, látva az elhatározást a szememben, felsóhajt. Pont ezt a figyelmetlenséget kell kihasználnom.

Minden erőmet beleadva az öklömbe, képen törlöm vele, hatalmas üvöltés keretében dől hátra. Egész testemet elönti a fájdalom, fogaimat összeszorítva fojtom vissza a sikoltást.

''Ezt meg… miért?'' kérdezi döbbenten, arcát fogva, mikor az enyémre pillant, aggódva hajol közelebb.

''Engem rohadtul nem érdekel, hogy hogyan viselkedtél az előtt! És most tényleg jól esne egy kis támogatás tőled! De el fogunk késni a piknikről!'' morgom, eleinte értetlenül néz rám, de aztán egy széles mosolyra húzódik szét a szája.

''Ahogy mondod'' felpattan és magamra hagy, hogy felöltözhessek, s mikor végzek a telefon és pénztárca a kezében.

''Felhívtam az egyik haveromat, elvisz minket kocsival'' vigyorog, mellém siet. Éles fájdalom vág a törött lábamba, ahogy próbálok felállni, még szerencse, hogy a bátyám itt áll mellettem és segít. A jobbikról átterhelem a balra a súlyt, megragadom a botomat, Ichigo karonfogva tart, nekidőlve egyensúlyozok az ajtóhoz. Egy kosár vár minket, biztosan apánk csinálta, hogy ne kelljen ilyenek miatt vacakolni.

Kilépünk a meleg, kellemes levegőbe, hatalmasat szívok, tüdőm sikongatva nevet a mellemben, olyan jó érzés, megborzongok. Mióta várhattam erre? Az új, friss oxigén mennyiségtől, alábbhagy a fájdalom, de még ekkor is ott mozog a sejtjeimben, akár a bokrok között leskelődő ragadozó, várja a megfelelő pillanatot, hogy leterítse a zsákmányt.

Nem várunk túl sokat, egy fekete Volvo áll meg mellettünk, bizonytalanul kezdem el már megint rágcsálni az ajkamat. Ichigo bíztatóan megszorongatja a karomat, ahogy tart, hatalmas sóhaj keretében próbálom csitítgatni az izgalmamat.

''Oi Ichigo'' az autóból egy hosszú, vörös hajú, tetovált fiú száll ki, szája szélesre húzódik, ahogy meglát minket. Rám tör az érzés, hogy ingerülten felhorkantsak. Ha röhögni mer betöröm az orrát!

''Oi Renji! Ő itt az ikertestvérem, Shiro!'' vigyorog Ichigo, magamban morgok egyet.

''Örülök, hogy megismerhetlek! Én Abarai Renji vagyok!'' nyújtja a kezét, lassan, gyengén megragadom és megrázom.

''Kurosaki Mashiro!'' motyogom, de azért széthúzódik az arcomon egy vigyor. Ichigora támaszkodva megyek az autóhoz, halk nyögések közepett ülök be, a szemem sarkából látom, hogy Renji a homlokát ráncolja, hogy fogom elmagyarázni neki, hogy nemrég voltam öngyilkos, de valamilyen oknál fogva túléltem és most úgy élek, mint egy nyomorék? Elfordítom a tekintetemet, a szemüveg sötétített üvegén keresztül elég furcsa így nézni dolgokat.

Az utat elég gyorsan és simán tettük meg, a kocsi olyan csöndes, egyetlen dolog, amit hallok, az Renji és Ichigo beszélgetése. Szememet behunyom, ásítok egyet. El ne aludjak már a kocsiban, de ez néma, zümmögő hang és az alig érezhető rázkódás szinte elaltat. Félálmomból hallom, hogy Ichigo suttog valamit, de nem igazán érdekel, olyan jó érzés így aludni, olyan, mintha a testem már napok óta erre vágyott volna.

''Shiro! Ébresztő, megérkeztünk!'' Ichigo mosolygó arcával találom magamat szemben, halkan felmorgok, de azért szédelegve és kínlódva kikászálódok a kocsiból. Renji gyorsan mellém siet és ő is besegít. Szám megrándul, de azért jól esik, ennyi segítséget talán még egész életemben nem tapasztaltam. Nem, valóban nem tapasztaltam. Viszont egy borzasztó idegesítő érzést is kelt bennem, mintha csak a gyengeséget látnák bennem.

A park elég tágas, gyönyörű hely, legszívesebben levenném az Adidas cipőmet és keresztülrohannék az egészen, szeretném érezni a talpam alatt a fű simogatását. De ebben az állapotban aligha tudnék futni.

''Min mosolyogsz?'' vigyorog Ichigo, örülök, hogy most ő is boldog.

''Csak jól érzem magamat'' válaszolok, elfordítja a fejét és hevesen elkezd integetni, követem a tekintetét. Egy fapadnál és asztalnál, négy velünk egyidős tinik gyűltek össze, válaszként ők is integetnek. Ők lennének azok a bizonyos „jó barátok"? A homlokomat ráncolom, hál' istennek megmaradt bennem a szabadság iránt érzett öröm. Botommal lassan, ám biztosan haladok előre, egyre kevésbé van szükségem segítségre, már-már gyorsabban haladok, mint Ichigo és ananászfej. Hangosan felkacagok, amikor ők fognak vissza, a tetovált gyerek viszonozza a jókedvemet. Bátyám annál kevésbé örül mozgékonyságomnak.

''Vigyázz, mert ha elesel az piszkosul fog fájni!'' erre csak felhorkantok és folytatom az utat.

''Kurosaki-kun!'' kiált valaki az asztaltól, tekintetem az égről, egy hihetetlenül nagy… na, mindegy szóval…

Idegesen húzom el a számat, a bátyámnak ilyen furcsa szerzetű barátai vannak? Na, jól van, inkább meg se szólalok.

''Köszönöm, Mashiro-kun, hogy elhívott! Nagyon szerettem volna megismerni!'' mosolyog az arcomba, sötétnarancssárga, hosszú hajában egy virág alakú csat, lelkesen fut felénk, kezét már nyújtja is. Renji elengedi a karomat, átteszem a botot a másikba és megragadom a kezét.

''Oi. Kurosaki Mashiro'' szemöldökömet felemel, nem emlékszem, hogy bemutatkozott volna.

''Inoue Orihime'' pirul el, örülök, hogy a szememet elrejti a szemüveg, mert most aztán igazán megijedne. Ez a lány pont olyan, mint amilyennek a kómában láttam. Orihime lelkesen megfordul, mi pedig lassan tovább indulunk.

A következő, aki felpattan a padról, egy igazán nagytermetű, bőre barna, annyira mexikói benyomást kelt bennem. Az én sápadt kezem, eltörpül az ő barna marka között.

''Yasutora Sado'' morogja mély hangon, ha most jobban tudnék mozogni, legszívesebben elmenekülnék. Mögötte egy alacsonyabb szemüveges, fekete hajú fiú. Egészen ellenszenves, már csak így ránézésre is.

''Ishida Uryuu'' motyogja, feljebb tolja a szemüveget az orrán.

''Üdv'' válaszolom, hangom talán gorombának hangzott, mert Ichigo enyhén megszorongatja a karomat. Felsóhajtok, lassan leülök a padra, a botot magam mellé rakva. Természetesen Kuchiki Rukia is közöttünk van, amint a bátyám mellettem helyett foglal, ő leül mellé. Csak a fejemmel biccentek, miközben ő válaszként elmosolyodik. Utálom, mikor egy idegen rám mosolyodik, mindig azaz érzésem támad, hogy ki akar nevetni.

''Mashiro-kun van kedved játszani velünk?'' mutat a kártyákra Inoue Orihime, egy ideig csak homlokomat ráncolva nézem a lapokat, amikor Ichigo hangosan felkacag és megráz.

''Jól fog esni, hidd el!'' mosolyog mellettem, erre csak gonoszan elvigyorodok.

''Che. Nem bánom, de ne hibáztass, ha leverlek!''

''Te engem?''

''Ó, hát persze! King!''

''Ne kezd már megint!

Hatalmasat horkantok, s majd kiugrok a bőrömből, amikor a zsebemben hangosan felcsörög a telefonom, Renji és a bátyám felnevetnek. Előveszem a fekete mobilt, a képernyőjére egy név van kiírva: Kitty. Még szélesebb lesz a vigyorom, mindenki értetlen szemekkel néz rám. Felpattintom a telefont és a fülemhez emelem.

''Na, mi van kiscicám? Hiányoztam?'' kérdezem, Ichigo hangosan felnevet, nem ez már nem nevetés, inkább röhögés.

''_Kapd be, Shiro!'' _válaszol a hívás másik végéről Grimmjow mély hangja, erre is csak nevetni tudok.

''Te is! De mondd má' mért hívsz?''

''_Ráérsz ma?''_

Homlokomat ráncolva tekintek a bátyámra, a mobil mikrofonjára rárakom a tenyeremet.

''Mikor érünk haza?'' kérdezem, ő is ráncolja a szemöldökét.

''Szerintem hét óra körül'' válaszol.

''Sajnálom, Kitty, de csak vacsira érek haza!''

''_Pokolba! Na, mindegy akkor nyolckor betoppanok hozzátok!''_

''Che, felőlem!'' vigyorgok. ''Akk' este!''

''_OK!''_ hallom, hogy a telefon elnémul, felsóhajtok és elégedetten dőlök hátra.

''Nos?'' kérdezi a bátyám.

''Este jön Kitty vacsorára'' magyarázom, Kuchiki és Inoue Orihime zavarodottan néznek össze, aztán Ichigora, aki csak nevet és nevet, aztán egy hangos hörgéssel elhallgattatom. Kíváncsian várom a kérdéseiket, persze, hogy rengeteg van abból, nagyon, nagyon hosszú délután elé nézek. Ami a legzavaróbb az, hogy piszkosul álmos vagyok, francba még a végén ellustulok!

''Ki ez a bizonyos ''Kitty''?'' kérdezi a törpe, bátyám rám néz, rajtam a sor, hogy bemutassam, így aztán előkeresem azt a napot, amikor találkoztunk. Minden nagyon új, az elmém Google-jébe beírom a Grimmjow Jaggerjack, alias Kitty nevet.

''Kitty, más néven Grimmjow Jaggerjack. Év eleje v', amik' találkoztunk, segített rajtam bunyózásnál. Ő látta el a sérüléseimet és két napig nála voltam, meg a barátainál. Együtt laknak, mint egy nagycsalád'' magyarázom elmélkedve.

''Hogy jött a becenév?'' Inoue Orihime mosolyogva bámul rám. Homlokomat ráncolom, ahogy próbálom előkeresni azt a jelenetet.

''Megfigyeltem a barátaival, h' mik' a takarójával alszik, furcsa, doromboló hangot ad ki. Lehet, hogy horkolás, de a legkevésbé sem hangzik annak!'' vigyorgok, s legszívesebben röhögnék, de annyira lámpalázas vagyok, hogy még kinyitni is nagyon nehéz a számat. Jelenleg az idegösszeomlás szélén állok, idegesen szorítom össze a fogaimat újra, ekkor Ichigo megnyugtatóan ragadja meg a kezemet és úgy dörzsölgeti, mint, amikor felébredtem.

''Hé, ez nem igaz!'' kiált a hátunk mögül az, akit a legkevésbé vártunk. Mindenki felé kapja a fejét, én csak előre dőlök, próbálom visszafojtani a nevetést, nem túl sok sikerrel, ajkaimat harapdálva vinnyogok. A többiek eleinte homlokukat ráncolják fogalmuk sincs, hogy ki ez, kivéve Ichigo.

''Shiro, jól érzed magadat?'' dorombol gonoszul közvetlenül a fülemnél. Tovább rázkódok a nevetéstől, és mindenkiből egyszerre tör ki a röhögés, ekkor Grimmjow megragadja a nyakamat és ledönt a padról. Gondolkozni sem volt időm, hatalmasat sikoltok a fájdalomtól, Abarai Renji, Yasutora Sado és a bátyám egyszerre ugranak fel a helyükről, a nagy, mexikói lefogja a kék hajú fiút, miközben Renji és Ichigo aggódva mérik fel a helyzetet. A pokolba, ez rohadtul fáj! Ereimben szétterjed az adrenalin, felhörgök, félrelököm a két segítőt, nem törődve sikoltó, törött lábammal, odabotorkálok hozzá, üvöltözök még mindig a kíntól, kezem már ökölbe szorul, már készülök a halálos csapásra, amikor valaki megállítja a kezemet. Szeme kikerekedik, vállam fölött hátranézek. Ichigo lihegve szorongatja a csuklómat, ekkor még erősebb, sokkal, de sokkal élesebb újdonság vág a karomba. Ránézek a kötésre, a vér teljesen eláztatta: picsába felszakadt a varrat!

Rémülten hátrálok meg, Ichigo karjai szorosan átölelnek, és megint dúdolni kezd(*), könnyek csorognak végig az arcomon. A szemem sarkából látom, hogy Renji valami feketét fog a kezében: a szemüvegem. Istenem, ennél jobb napom nem is lehet. Valaki csöndesen közelebb lép felénk, most már önkénytelenül szorulok bátyám karjaiba, amikor egyszer csak még kettő kar, majd azt is követi még kettő. Félénken nézek fel, s nem tudom elhinni azt, amit látok: Kuchiki Rukia és Inoue Orihime szorosan átölelnek, de csak módjával pont úgy, ahogy nekem megfelel a jelenlegi helyzetemben. Hálásan felsóhajtok, és fejemet oldalra döntöm, neki támasztom Nii-sannak. Ez annyira zavart és mégis békés hangulat. A mélyen, doromboló dallam abbamarad, félig fedeles szemekkel keresem meg az okát. Grimmjow lassan, bizonytalanul lép előrébb, kék íriszében tisztán csillog a bocsánat és megbánás. Az égre emelem a tekintetemet, remélem fogja, hogy megbocsátottam neki.

''Haza kell menni, ki kell cserélni a kötést és meg kell kérni apát, hogy varrja össze'' suttogja a fülembe Ichigo. Habár legszívesebben maradnék így ebben a helyzetben, de úgy döntök, hogy igaza van. Renji elsiet mellettünk, biztosan előre megy, hogy beindítsa a kocsit és elhozza a parkolóból. Bátyám elém kerül, megragadja a bal térdemet, miközben én mozgásképtelenül dőlök a hátára. Lassan felemel, alig veszem észre, hogy már nem is a talajon, hanem a hátán ülök, jobb térdemet gyengédebben fogja, mint a másikat. Morogva karolom át a nyakát, nagyon álmos és fáradt vagyok.

''Később srácok!'' köszön el Ichigo, egy gyenge rántással megállítom, miközben fejemmel visszapillantok rájuk.

''Szeretnék… köszönetet mondani!'' suttogom rekedt hangon, mérges ragyogást vetek rá. ''Veled még majd elszámolok!'' morgom.

''Fiam? Mi történt?'' apánk arca nem tudom, hogy meddig képes nyúlni, de mikor meglátta az elázott, véres kötést és a ruháimat, mindenféle elképzelés átfuthatott az agyán.

''Elestem'' suttogom, tudom, hogy egy hazugság, de elmagyaráztam Ichigonak, nem lenne túl jó, ha az igazat mondanám: egyetlen lehetőséget sem kapnék, hogy újra találkozzak Kittyvel.

''Gyere, összevarrom'' válaszol, félig fedeles szemekkel követem, nem hiszem, hogy nagyon sokáig ébren tudok maradni. Ahogy elhaladunk az ebédlőasztal mellett, én és bátyám kérdőn nézünk a levelekre, számat elhúzom, könnycseppek nyomai száradtak a lapokra. Rémülten nézünk össze, s nem is kell beszélnünk ahhoz, hogy elmondjuk egymásnak: inkább ne foglalkozzunk ezzel!

''Mit gondolsz Ichigo barátairól?'' kecske-pofa a legkevésbé érdeklődő arccal kérdezi mindezt tőlem, fogalmam sincs, hogy mi ütött belé, de még életemben nem láttam ilyennek. Másrészt se Yuzut, se Karint nem láttam az utóbbi pár percben, pedig biztosan megjelentek volna előttünk, ahogy megérkeztünk. Érzem, hogy a pulzusom másodpercek alatt felszökik, kétségbeesetten keresem a húgainkat.

''Shiro…'' suttogja mellettem Ichigo, kérdőn nézek rá, ekkor eszembe jut, hogy kérdeztek.

''Öm… na'on kedvesek és… hűségesek'' válaszolok, ekkor bátyámra pillantok, aki nem mond semmit, még azt sem látom, hogy érdekelné, hol vannak a többiek.

''Ülj le ide'' suttogja apa. Nii-san lassan leültet, lábamba görcs áll, sziszegve kezdem dörzsölgetni, jobb csuklómat az asztalra terítem. A kötést gyorsan levágja és elém kerül az a borzalmas látvány, amitől legszívesebben hánynék. A csuklómon a varratok szakadtan álnak ki a vágás széleiből, vöröses-rózsaszínes hús szakadt részei már-már feketék, elrohadtak. Tisztán látom az ereket, amiket egykor igen nagy ügyességgel vágtam el, szerencsére ott a varrat ép, majdnem begyógyult.

Apám mit sem törődve az egésszel, elővesz egy vattát, ráönt valami átlátszó anyagot és sebre nyomja. Élesen csípni kezd, teli torokból üvöltenék, de most inkább visszatartom az egészet. Verejtékcseppek gyöngyöznek végig az arcomon: öreg, legalább szólhattál volna, hogy ez fertőtlenítő!

Elővesz egy tűt és valami cérnaféleséget, és minden jelzés nélkül beleszúr bőrömbe. Szerencse, hogy a fertőtlenítő által okozott fájdalom még mindig bizsergeti a húsomat, ezért aztán semmit sem érzek abból, hogy újra és újra átszúrja a bőrömet. Elég gyorsan végez a jobb oldallal, jön a bal. Halk morgással rakom fel. Ezzel is megismétli a 'csapjuk hozzá a fertőtlenítőt, mert megérdemli' módszert, aztán jön a 'semmit sem érzek, de átszúrják a bőrömet és húsomat' varrás.

Végül aztán megköszörülöm a torkomat, elég erőt sikerült gyűjtenem ahhoz, hogy végre ne úgy szólaljak meg, mintha egy egér cincogását hallanák.

''Hol van Yuzu és Karin?'' kérdezem és ekkor Ichigo szemében is felcsillan a felismerés, hogy ő sem látta őket. Apám érzelemmentes arccal elfordul, hogy letörölje a véres tűt és kidobja a fertőtlenítős pamacsokat.

''Elmentek aludni'' válaszolja rekedten.

''Ilyen korán? Alig múlt el nyolc óra'' mondja Ichigo, végre ő is megszólal.

''Igen'' kezd nagyon idegesíteni a lehangoló viselkedése, főleg ezzel az 'összevarrom a szétszakadt sebedet' kegyetlen kiadásban. Mellkasomból önkénytelenül szökik fel az állatias hörgés, minden egyéb meggondolás nélkül ragadom meg az öreg gallérját és húzom magamhoz.

''Elárulnád, hogy mi bajod, Öreg?'' morgom, két szeme rémülten tágul ki. Bátyám nyugtatásképpen a vállamra rakja a kezét, de ő is egyetért velem. Érzem, ahogy fog.

''Hát, úgy látszik, tényleg nem tudom sokáig eltitkolni'' suttogja elkeseredetten.

''Mi a pokolról beszélsz?'' markom szűkül a gallérja körül, nagyon ajánlom, hogy elmondja, csuklóm hangosan felsikít a fejemben, de nem érdekel!

''Kérlek, előbb hagy kössem be a…''

''Jó, de azután elmondod, h' mi a fasz folyik itt'' morgom. Idegesen engedem el és dőlök hátra a székben, miközben, friss, új kötés kerül rám. Aztán lassan felállunk mindannyian, ajkamat harapdálva, tántorgok le a lépcsőn, egyre nehezebbnek és nehezebbnek érzem a tüdőmet, holnap pokolian fogom érezni magamat.

Leülünk az ebédlőasztalhoz, az öreg elénk tolja a leveleket. Én és Ichigo egyszerre ragadjuk meg, és emeljük magunk elé, de egy szót sem tudok kiolvasni, a szemem eltompul, iszonyatosan fáradt vagyok. Apám azon nyomban észreveszi, hogy miért dörzsölgetem a szememet, kikapja a kezünkből a levelet. Hangosan felmorgok, de kezével leint.

''Shiro. Én… annyira…'' hangosan felsóhajt. ''A helyi Intézetből küldtek egy levelet. Úgy gondolják, hogy részt kell venned… egy… egyéves…'' sírva fakad, mellemben egy hatalmas, üres lyuk keletkezik, minden levegő, ami bennem volt, egyszerre lökődik ki a testemből, a világ a feje tetejére fordul.

''Intézetbe… kerülök?'' suttogom kétségbeesetten…

(*): Youtube – Pan's Labyrinth Song

csak hát, itt nő dúdolja, de szerintem nagyon szép


	4. Hideg könnycseppek

**Chapter 4 – Hideg könnycseppek**

Mióta hazaértem mindig csak szenvedtem a fájdalmaktól, amiket magamnak okoztam, bőgtem az idióta álmok, kínok miatt és most kiderül, hogy teljesen hülye okok voltak, amiktől ezt tettem! Hogy a drága könnycseppjeimet másra pazaroltam el és most tessék, teljesen kiszáradtam, pedig ez lenne a megfelelőbb alkalom, hogy kiadjam azt a sok feszültséget, ami bennem felgyülemlett.

A fojtogató, üres érzés a mellkasomban teljesen felszakadt, elegem van abból, hogy vissza kell tartanom azt, amire igazán vágyok. Felszabadultan dobom hátra a fejemet és üvöltök egyet a házban, üvöltök az éjszakákba, ahogy a hollowok is azt teszik Hueco Mundoban, üvöltök, míg csak bírok, soha véget nem érően.

''Shiro-nii?'' Yuzu és Karin az asztal mellett áll, kikerekedett, rémült szemekkel, végre kitisztultan dőlök az asztalra és könnyek nélküli sírásba kezdek. Egész testem fájdalmasan rángatózik, hihetetlen ez az egész! Mikor minden úgy tűnik, hogy végre rendbe jönnek a dolgot, az áldott Isten úgy dönt, hogy lesújt ránk és még az előbbi rossz dolgoknál is nagyobb csapás vár ránk. Hogy rohadna meg!

Ichigo békítően ölel át, ő is sír, egyszerre vesszük a mély levegőket és szipogunk, rázkódunk, reszketünk a félelemtől. Ez… nem lehet igaz!

Halkan dudorászni kezd, ringatás közben csillapodik a fájdalmam. Ekkor érzem úgy, hogy minden élet, ami bennem volt, a dal utolsó pár dallamánál menekült el belőlem, minden érzés, fájdalom, öröm, keserűség, düh… ezeket felcseréli a tiszta üresség, ó az áldott üresség, ami nem okoz nekem bajt. Borzasztó nyöszörgésbe kezdek, ahogy próbálom elkerülni az ölelést és menekülni, ahogy valami ezt mondja nekem. Talán az ösztön, amit az álombeli belső világban éreztem? Igen, csakis az lehet. Az ösztön.

A karok lazulnak körülöttem, jelentéktelen tekintettel nézek körbe. Az egész világ elvesztette a színeket, ó csak az én jó, áldott családomból áramlanak a mámorító fényesség, az, ami most úgy csábít, magamnak akarom! Az enyém, én ezt akarom! Soha, de soha senki másé nem lesz, ez az enyém! Vegyétek tudomásul!

''Shiro-nii'' húgaim vibráló fényessége ugrik az ölembe, dorombolva fogadom, milyen csodás velük érintkezni. Bőgnek, hideg könnycseppek hullnak a nyakamra, a kellemes érzéstől megborzong a testem, még nagyobb örömmel dorombolok a fülükbe. Istenem, de jó ez!

''Shiro…'' suttogja valaki a fülemnél, Ichigo narancssárga fénye szökik a szemembe. Kérlek, érints meg, könyörgök érj hozzám, téged is érezni akarlak ebben az unalmas, színek nélküli világban!

Nem jön az érintkezés, minden elsötétedik körülöttem, a fények kihunynak. Ne! Szükségem van az életre!

A másnap reggel fejfájásként köszönt rám az egész, ami tegnap este történt rémálomnak tűnik most. Színek nélküli világ? Fény, ami a családomból árad, mint csodás életek, amit én elvesztettem? Röhejes! Ez csak álom! Vagy épp az Intézet? Ugyan már ez hülyeség, az agyam csodásan kitervelt legnagyobb félelme!

Kinyitom a szemeimet és elkerekedik, de nem érzek semmit sem: nincs félelem, meglepettség, kétségbeesettség! Semmi, csak egy dolog, amit egy szóval kifejezhetek: üresség.

A színek nélküli világ, elég szédítő és visszataszító utálom, látni akarom az életet, ami a testvéreimből és apámból árad! Ezt akarom!

Felsikoltok a kétségbeesés miatt, hogy nem láthatom, pedig agyam másik fele teljesen máshol jár. Miért lett minden fekete-fehér? Miért akarom az életüket? Egyáltalán miért fénylenek színesen ők?

Sikoltásomra, mindenki ijedten ront be, ó végre a szép színek, könyörgöm, ha kell térdepelve sírok azért, hogy megérintsenek! Számat becsukom és enyhe mosollyal az arcomon ülök fel az ágyamban, semmi fájdalom, ami ezek előtt az emlékeimben voltak. Felállok, törött lábam halk sikoltással jelez, ezért aztán kicsit kímélve, bicegve lépek hozzájuk, ó a gyönyörűségekhez. Ichigo narancssárga és aranyló, Yuzu smaragdzöld, Karin sötétebb lilás, apám színtiszta arany fénye, ebből a távolságból érzem selymességüket. Látom, rémülten kikerekedő szemüket, hogy íriszükből sokkal szebben áramlanak a színek. Yuzu és Karin kétségbeesetten rohannak hozzám, átölelnek, torkomból egy elégedett morgás törik fel és viszonzom az ölelést. Mellkasom újabb dorombolásba kezd, de jó érezni a bőrömön a színeket, ebben az utálatos, unalmas világban.

''Shiro-nii, jól érzed magadat?'' kérdezi könnyes szemekkel Yuzu, megnyugtatóan vigyorgok el.

''Tökéletesen, most már'' válaszolok, hangom furcsán megkönnyebbültnek hangozhat nekik.

''Nem vagy elkeseredett, mert Intézetbe kerülsz?'' kérdezi Karin, sokkal erőteljesebben, mint hittem. Várjunk csak! Ha én most Intézetbe megyek… akkor nem látom őket és a színeket! Rémülten hörgök, összesek a földön és ijedt üvöltésbe kezdek. Nem! Nem akarok elkerülni a közelükből! Érzem, hogy Yuzu hideg könnyei a vállamra cseppennek és még szorosabban ölel át. A háttérben Ichigo és apám furcsálló suttogásba kezdenek, néhány szót sikerül elkapnom, de ezek is kicsúsznak a markaimból.

''Édes istenem, Mashiro-san! Örülök, hogy láthatom'' haloványan mosolygó arccal nézek az ajtó felé, egy új, ismeretlen férfi áll a nappalink ajtajában. Vagy nem, ismerem: Urahara Kisuke. Ébredésem után, két órával elkezdtem azon gondolkozni, hogy mindenkinek ilyen szép színei vannak-e, de ahogy kinéztem az ablakon és láttam, hogy minden más ugyanolyan unalmas és fekete-fehér, rájöttem, hogy csakis a szeretteimnek vannak fényei. Ők a legfontosabbak az életemben és most, hogy milyen üres lett világ nemrég éreztem meg, mennyire is fontosak.

''Szintén Urahara-san'' motyogom, miközben visszafordulok a tévéhez és folytatom Yuzu hajának simogatását, nagyon élvezetes játék, főleg most. A húgaim rajtam fekszenek, szorosan magukhoz ölelve, Yuzut könnyű volt rávenni erre, de annál nehezebb Karint, jó sokáig könyörögtem érte. Ichigo és az apám messziről tekingetnek rám.

''Egészen jól néz ki, ahhoz képest, hogy tegnap este hallotta a hírt'' motyogja nyugodtan a kalapos, miközben az apámhoz fordul. Magamban felkuncogok, élvezem ezt az újdonságot. Yuzu és Karin érdeklődve nézik a tv-ben a Death Note-ot, én már elégszer láttam, hogy figyelmen kívül hagyjam. Úgy teszek, mintha nézném, de eközben arra koncentrálok, hogy kihallgassam a beszélgetésüket. Mennyire vehették észre a régi Shiro és az új, üres közötti különbséget.

''Hát, nem is tudom Kisuke… olyan furcsán viselkedik'' a szőke férfi legyinthetett egyet, nem láttam pontosan a perifériás látásom határán.

''Csak így védekezik a megpróbáltatás ellen'' a legyező hangosan csattan, összerázkódok, de Yuzu és Karin még szorosabbra veszik az ölelést és mosolyogva néznek fel rám a mellkasomról, haloványan visszamosolygok. Kezdem megszokni az új látást és meg kell vallanom, nagyon tetszik ebből a szemszögből. Nagyon hasonlít arra, amikor öngyilkos voltam.

_A tabletták gyorsan könnyedén csúsznak le a torkomon, hamarosan hatni fog a fájdalomcsillapító, nem fog annyira fájni, amikor elvágom az ereimet! Bezárom magam mögött az ajtót, hangosan kezd el hörögni a tüdőm, minden egyes végtagom ellenezni akarja az egész dolgot, de már késő: ha nem a vérveszteség végez velem, akkor a bevett gyógyszerek! Morogva csapom az asztalhoz a poharat, a szilánkok szerteszéjjel repülnek, némelyik az asztalba, némelyik a kezembe áll. Halkan sziszegek, szerencsére nem érzek semmit. A legnagyobb szilánkot kirántom az asztalból, a csuklómhoz emelem. Mély lélegzetet veszek és behunyom a szememet. Menni fog, nem azért csináltad ezt végig, hogy most megállj! Ez nagyon emlékeztet a jó és rossz oldalra, egyik vállamon az ördög, a másikon az angyal. Ne tedd meg, mit fog csinálni nélküled a családod? Hallom az angyal hangját a fejemben. Rémülten nézek körbe, semmi. Attól még igaza van. Ugyan már, hisz eddig sem törődött veled senki! Még az ikertestvéred sem! Morogja sötéten az ördög. Ez is igaz. Soha nem voltam elég jó senkinek sem, csak Yuzunak feleltem meg. Felsóhajtok, csuklómba mélyesztem a szilánkot. Vörös vér serken elő a sebből, de még ekkor is tovább nyomom, ekkor még gyorsabban és erősebben fröccsen ki. _

_A világ kezdi elveszteni az értelmét, minden olyan furcsának, üresnek kezd tűnni. A másik csuklómba is belemélyesztem az üveget, hallom, ahogy a vastag ér megadja magát egy pattanással. _

_Gyengén esek össze, bele a vértócsába. Légzésem egyre nehezedik és nehezedik már-már olyan, mintha egy ólmot próbálnék felemelni és leereszteni, minden egyes másodpercben. Halk dobogás, gyors, ütemes dobogás közeledik hozzám. Az ajtóm kilincse hangosan fel-le rángatózik a túloldalról bátyám hangja sikít fel. _

''_Shiro! Odabent vagy? Shiro!'' annyira ijedt és aggódó, ó igen, ez az, amire évek óta vágyok. Kicsi gondoskodás… _

_Valami reccsen, az ajtó hangosan csapódik be. Késő, Ichigo, késő… _

''_Shiro…?'' megtorpan és csak áll felettem, ó istenem milyen gyönyörűen fénylik. Kell ez nekem, nem hagyhatom ezt elvészni! Hirtelen felgyülemlik a torkomban a megbánás, az ijedtség, hogy mit tettem. Elzsibbadt arcomon halovány mosoly keletkezik, a szín nagyon tetszik, míg ajkamon gyötrelem bukik ki. _

''_Bocsáss meg…'' suttogom és a fekete-fehér világ elnyel engem… _

''Én… aggódok érte… mi van, ha ettől teljesen megőrült? Hogy már azt is elvesztette, ami benne volt?'' kérdezi kétségbeesetten Ichigo, a húgaim kíváncsian fordulnak felé, míg én mozdulatlanul bámulom a tv-t. Fogalma sincs Ichigonak, hogy mennyire igaza van. Azon az estén… a dallam mellett eltűnt belőlem az élet… ha az elmém által úgy nevezett hollowok tényleg léteznek… akkor biztosan ilyenek. Keresik az üresség elleni gyógyszert, emberek lelkét eszik, hogy kitöltsék a semmi érzését.

''Ugyan, ugyan. Nem lesz semmi baj. Ha mindent rendben csinál, akkor biztosan kiengedik még az eredeti időpont előtt'' magyarázza Urahara, Yuzu és Karin megkönnyebbülten sóhajt fel és fordulnak vissza a filmhez.

''Pedig van valami abban, amit Ichigo mond. Ma reggel minden ok nélkül sikoltott, de amikor bementünk elmosolyodott és mintha mi sem történt volna, átölelte a húgait'' emlékszik vissza apám, csöndesen elhúzom a számat.

''És amikor ránk néz… mintha gyönyörködne valamiben és a tekintete… üres'' borzong meg a bátyám. Bár látná azt, amit én látok!

''Így már más a helyzet… reménykedjünk, hogy minden rendesen fog menni'' motyogja elgondolkozva Urahara, s pont ebben a pillanatban felcsöng a csengőnk. Odakapom a pillantásomat, bátyám hangosan felsóhajt és kinyitja az ajtót.

''Jó napot kívánok!'' egy idegen hang szól az ajtóból, mindenki érdeklődően fordul oda. ''A Karakura-i Intézetből jöttem, egy bizonyos Kurosaki Mashirot keresek'' férfi, beljebb lép, borzongva húzódok össze.

''Uram'' Ichigo hangja fojtott, mintha sírva akarna fakadni. Francba, francba, francba! Nem hagyom, hogy így összenyomják a bátyámat. Morogva állok fel, félelem szökik a szívembe, hogy el kell szakadnom az élettől, de mit tehetnék, egy másikat kell megmentenem. A botra támaszkodva gyalogolok a bejárathoz, bátyámra rátámasztom a kezemet, megint elönt a boldogság, de a harag is megmarad. Megnyugtató szemekkel nézek rá, bólintok, hogy mehet. Hálásan biccent és magamra hagy a férfivel. Középkorú lehet, haja barna, fekete keretű szemüveget hord.

''Jó napot! Ön ugyebár Kurosaki Mashiro'' hamis mosoly húzódik szét az arcán. ''Én Aizen Sousuke vagyok'' nyújtja a kezét, de én nem viszonzom.

''Mikor indulunk?'' kérdezem érzelemmentes hangon, összehúzom a szemöldökömet.

''Este'' válaszol, visszahúzza a kezét, a mosoly még mindig az arcán van.

Megfordulok, Yuzu, Karin és Ichigo rémült szemekkel néznek rám, vágyakozva vetem magamat az ölelésükbe. Mindenki egyszerre kezd el sírni, apám is csatlakozik, egész testemen, mindenhol hideg könnycseppek csorognak végig, az én szemem csak irritálóan viszketni kezd, egyetlen csepp sem hagyja el. Nem tudok többé sírni…

Sikoltásom könnyedén vágja át az éjszakai csöndet, mint a Getsuga Tenshou a sziklákat, vállammal nyomom magamat előre, de az fehér ruha, amivel lekötöztek teljesen harcképtelenné tettek. Hogy a családom éltető fényei világítanak a sötétben, nem, nem akarom elhagyni őket! Élni akarok!

Erős markok ragadják meg a vállamat és rántanak be a furgonban, amivel jöttek. Gyenge vagyok és fáradt. Szemem újra csípni kezd és ezúttal, mintha egy könnycsepp végiggurulna az arcomon, de alig érzem, köpök egyet és újra nekilendülök. Hangosan felsírnak a lányok, istenem, nem akarom őket itt hagyni, velük akarok lenni és átölelni, azt mondani, hogy minden rendben lesz.

Ekkor az jött, amire legkevésbé vártam. Ichigo elém ugrik és én megbénulok, kérlek érints meg és kérd meg az idegeneket, hogy hagy maradhassak! De nem ez jött. Bátyám teljes erőből képen üt, rémülten sikoltok fel és szorulok a furgon csomagtartójának sarkába, mindenki lebénul, a családom is elhallgat az ajtóban.

''Fejezd be hollow! Nem hallod? Fejezd be!'' sikoltja Ichigo, miközben a hideg végig rázza a testemet, félelemtől reszketve húzódok össze. Miket beszél ez itt össze?

''Ne merj még egyszer idejönni! Hallod? Ha meglátlak itt, megöllek! Shinigami vagyok, a feladatom az, hogy megöljem a hollowokat! Tűnj el örökre az életünkből és vissza se gyere! Mondtam, ha megteszed… én végzek veled!'' hangja vékonyodik a pániktól, ahogy az én szívem is szorul, mintha valaki tövestül akarná kitépni a helyéről, úgy, ahogy van, markát szorongatja körülöttem.

''I-ichi…go'' suttogom rekedten, ekkor még egyszer pofán töröl. Hangosan hörgök, ez volt az a pillanat, amikor sikerült elvenni a szívemet és összezúzni. Gyűlöllek! Gyűlöllek Ichigo! A narancssárga fény ebben a pillanatban huny ki előttem, minden vonzalom, amit eddig éreztem iránta, mint a zsinegeket: gyorsan, végzetesen elvágták egy ollóval.

A furgon ajtaja bezáródik előttem, rémülten, gyűlölködve dőlök le és veszem fel a magzati pózt. Miért? Miért…? Szóval igaz volt, mindaz, amit láttam a kómában? Hogy én valóban egy hollow vagyok, csak eddig a szeretet lekötözte?

Ő csakis a szörnyeteget látta bennem. Csakis a szörnyeteget. Ezt akarta? Hát, megkapja! Tessék, tálcán nyújtom az igazi hollowot!

Másnap reggel is fekete-fehér, morogva nézek körbe. Ez a rohadék fehér szín! Minden fehér, kivéve a fekete szíjak, amik jelenleg szorosan az ágyhoz csatolnak és még csak mozdulni sem tudok. Sziszegve ütöm a fejemet a párnába, öregem, ez még csak egy nap! Mikor ér véget ez a sok kínlódás?

''Jó reggelt, Kurosaki-san!'' köszönt a pszichiáter, és békésen ül le a kanapéba, ami szemben az ágyammal helyezkedik el. ''Hogy érzi magát?'' nem válaszolok, kit érdekel, hogy mit papol? Elkeseredetten hunyom be a szemeimet, remélem, így felfogja, hogy nem érdekel az egész, még a halál is jobb lenne ennél. Volt bátyám szavai még mindig a fejemben égnek és még csak nem is tompulnak, pedig annyira fohászkodtam ezért. Vajon mennyi altatót nyomtak belém az éjszaka, hogy végre lenyugodjak? Mennyi ideig tartott, míg sikerült elaludnom? Elaludni? Egész éjjel forgolódtam és sikoltoztam.

''Kérem, ne hagyjon figyelmen kívül! Minél jobban működünk együtt, annál hamarabb kerül haza'' suttogja a fülemnél az orvos, a szemem, mintha villám csapott volna belém, legalább úgy pattant fel. Haza? Mégis mi a faszról beszél? Nekem nincs otthonom seggfej! Hülye paraszt inkább tűnjön el és hagyjon magamra, hagyjon itt éhen veszni és többé semmi ilyesmi miatt nem kell szenvednem! Vagy kínozzon addig, míg meg nem halok, még az is jobb lenne ennél!

''Tudom, hogy mi jár a fejedben. Fáj, mert a bátyád elhagyott…'' mondja, de én mérgesen felkiáltok.

''Mit tud maga rólam? Rólunk? Mi köze ehhez az egészhez?'' egy őr pattan be az ajtón, de az orvos leinti.

''Azért vagyok itt, hogy enyhítsem a fájdalmát'' válaszol nyugodtan és leül az ágyam szélére. ''Csakis emiatt hoztuk ide…'' folytatja, kezében egy újabb adag nyugtató. Szuper! 

A napok csak teltek, a végére már fogalmam sincs, hogy mikor volt nappal és mikor este. Csak a kábultságra, és az élettelen, üres világra. Kurosaki Mashiro elveszett… helyébe egy üres hollow került, akit egy gúnynévvel ruháztak fel: Akino Sisa (*). Nincs boldogság, öröm. A családom elfeledett, hova tartozásom helye: nincs. Eggyé váltam a tökéletesen nyugtalan, ám egyhangúan fehér Intézettel, semmi sem történik, reggel bejönnek, beszélnek velem, este eltűnnek és lenyugtatóznak.

Hideg könnycsepp fut végig az arcomon, hogy az üresség nyomorgatja a mellkasomat, sikoltozás a szomszéd szobában, félek. Félek eltűnni, félek, hogy elfelednek!

(*): Akino Sisa (japán) jelentése, Üres Halott.


	5. Gondoskodás

**Chapter 5 – Gondoskodás**

''Sisa-san van a számodra egy boldog hírem!'' sikoltja a szokásos ápolónő, hogy is hívják? Ja, igen Neliel Tu Oderschvank. Érzelemmentes arccal fordulok felé az ablaktól, próbálok mosolyogni rá, de az a hiány, ami már évek óta nyomorgatja a lelkemet, borzasztóan elcsúfítja a pillanatot.

''Maa, legalább találgass!'' buzdít, ó istenem, miért kell ezt, minden egyes alkalommal eljátszani? Mély lélegzetet veszek és kikopott, rekedtes hangomat megköszörülve kezdek el beszélni.

''Kiengednek két órára az udvarra…?'' kérdezem, de egész testem megremeg az ijedelemtől. Istenem, milyen borzalmas ez! Az ablak üvegére pillantok és ahogy a nevem is mondja, tényleg holtnak nézek ki. Hajam az idő során megnőtt, kócosan meredezik mindenféle irányba, szemeim alatt lila, fekete karikák sötétlenek, emlékszem, mikor utoljára néztem tükörbe: bőröm repedezett, hámlott. Most még rosszabb állapotban van, az egész arcbőrömet hegek díszítik, néhol friss, rózsaszín hús, bőr nélkül virít és van, ahol cafatokban lóg le az arcomról. Ajkam már a végsőkig szét van rágva, a sebek rajta már lila színűek és duzzadt. A régen csillogó, élettel teli szemem, mostanra már kifakult, ahogy King mondta: üres.

''Nem talált!'' kacag. ''Mi a legjobb dolog, ami megtörténhetne most az életedben?'' homlokomat ráncolva pördülök meg, még soha nem kérdezte ezt tőlem senki. És hogy őszinte legyek, ha korábban kérdezik, tudom a választ… de most már.

''Nincs semmi, amire igazán vágynék'' suttogom, Neliel arca elkomorodik, aztán mégis csak mellém ugrik és átölel. Félig fedeles szemekkel állok egyhelyben és várok, hogy mondjon valamit, amikor felkuncog és lelök az ágyamra. Halk puffanással borulok a matracomra, szemöldökömet ráncolva emelkedem fel a könyökömre.

''Te ostoba! Hát, végre elmehetsz! Az apád hamarosan itt van és hazavisz! Végre együtt élhetsz a családoddal!'' hazamenni? Család? Ezekre mind rég nem gondoltam és nem is akartam. Hisz mindez azon az éjszakán kiszökött a szívemből, habár a húgaim nagyon hiányoztak. De mostanra már ez is elveszett. Az oka? Az apám semmit sem tett értem, csak ült és sírt, King az agyamba verte, hogyha még egyszer meglát a ház közelében, megöl. A húgaimra egyáltalán nem haragszom: ők a végsőkig védeni akartak.

Ingerülten morgok egyet magamban, de olyan halkan, hogy Neliel meg ne hallja. Amint kikerültem innen, elszökök és akkor aztán Bye, Bye.

''Hát, ez nagyszerű!'' vigyor húzódik szét a számon, elzsibbadt arcizmom görcsösen ellenkezik, de én csak vigyorgok, végre valahára kapok egy új esélyt!

''Tudtam, hogy örülni fogsz ennek!'' sikoltja és nekilát összepakolni azt a sok cuccot.

Apám még csak a születésnapomra se jött el, mégis miért lehetnék hálás neki? De most mégis az vagyok: az ő segítségével tűnhetek el örökre az emlékezetéből.

''Fiam! De jó újra látni!'' apám aranyló fényessége tűnik fel az ajtómban, a régi érzés, hogy megérintsem felülkerekedik rajtam, öregem, milyen régen vártam azt a pillanatot, hogy éjszakánként sírtam és sikoltottam az érzésért, a vágyra, hogy érezzem az életet belém folyni. Ajkamat harapdálva, halovány, szinte már megrögzött szokással osonok hozzá és ölelem át, mélyet szippantok az édes illatból. A szívdobogásom felgyorsul, agyamba mint a villám, úgy csapnak bele az emlékek. Hihetetlen, hogy eddig képes voltam így haragudni rá! Bárcsak… bárcsak minden rendbe jönne!

''Jól van, jól van! Apa itt van, hogy hazavigyen ebből a földi pokolból'' földi pokol? Ó, nem még annál is rosszabb! A földi pokol maga lenne a mennyei paradicsom ehhez képest! Észre sem vettem, hogy közben könnyek csorognak végig az arcomon és minden hangot elnyom az én sírásom és szólongatásom

''Gyere fiam, itt az ideje, hogy hazamenjünk'' suttogja mosolyogva és ettől még az én szívem is megtelik nyugalommal. De jó lesz végre otthon lenni, végre látni a színeket, ebben a borzalmas világban! Nem tudom, hogy mi ez… és az orvosok sem tudnák megmondani! De minden bizonnyal ez is csak az én képzeletem szüleménye, véleménye arról, hogy mit érzek… és talán pontosan el is találta.

''Shiro, mire vársz még?'' Shiro… igen, ez az én nevem. Kurosaki Mashiro. Milyen rég hallottam és mintha most egy rég nem látott haverral találkoznék, boldogan integetünk, és újra eggyé válunk. Mint az ébredésemkor a kóma után. Felsóhajtok, még egyszer utoljára körbe nézek a második lakásomon.

A napfény élesen vág a szemembe, az Intézet belsejébe nem nagyon jut ebből. Csak délben lehet látni, mikor a nap az ég közepén fekszik, de ekkor is csak haloványan: az ablak üvege el van torzítva, homályos és díszek vannak beleégetve. A másik ok, hogy nem ért túl sok napfény, az Intézet mellett álló épületek tulajdonképpen rá vannak szorítva a fehér elmegyógyintézetre.

A kapuk előtt egy furcsán ismerős fekete Volvo áll, homlokomat ráncolom, nem igazán emlékszem, hogy nekünk valaha is lett volna kocsink, de az utóbbi két évben bármi megtörténhetett. Ekkor a vezető ülésnél az ajtó kinyílik, egy tetovált fiú bukkan elő. Ez nem lehet igaz! Ezért volt olyan ismerős, csak akkor még a színek is megvoltak!

''Jó újra látni, Shiro!'' kiált Renji, kezével lelkesen int. Magamban morogva biccentek felé, de az oldalamon álló öreg megbök a könyökével.

''Üd' Renji'' suttogom, furcsa, hogy milyen akcentusom lett, míg nem beszéltem. Megvető pillantást dobok neki, ahogy beülök és kinézek az ablakon, mellkasomon keresztbe fonom a karjaimat, homlokomat nekidöntöm az üvegnek és üres szemekkel tekintek a fekete-fehér külvilágra. Hihetetlen, hogy mennyin múlnak a színek hiánya, nagyon sajnálom, hogy elvesztettem ezt és helyette egy megrágott, aztán kiköpött hús maradt: nincs benne íz, ahogy most itt sincs élet.

''Megérkeztünk'' kiált vidáman kecske-pofa, ingerülten sóhajtok fel és nyitom ki a kocsi ajtaját. Vállamra akasztom a fekete táskát, de valaki megállítja a kezemet. Hátra tekintek, Renji vigyorog rám boldogan, így én hagyom, hogy lecsúsztassa rólam a pántot, lassan, botorkálva megyek a bejárait ajtóhoz. A bot a kezemben már annyira elhasználódott, hogy néha meghajlik alattam. Sosem gyógyult be igazán a lábam, a csont pont úgy forradt össze, hogy egy eremet megnyomja, így nem csak 'nem kicsi' fájdalmat okozva, de még össze is sorvad az izmom. Halkan morgok, amikor a negyedik lépésnél is felsikít a lábam.

''Shiro-nii?'' kérdezi egy vékony hang, de már nem annyira, mint régen volt. Most sokkal nőiesebb. Milyen régen vártam már ezt a pillanatot, amikor valaki újra ezt mondja nekem és most tessék eljött hát!

A bejárati ajtó elé egy magasabb, kevésbé szőke „kislány" ugrik, kezén egy kesztyű, ami megvédi, hogy megégesse a bőrét sütésnél. Yuzu szeme kikerekedik, könnyek folynak végig az arcán, még csak észre sem veszem, hogy mikor fut hozzám és ölel át szorosan, szerintem még az ölelést sem vettem volna észre, ha nem jön az a mindig is várt kellemes érzés, ami újra boldogsággal tölt el. Elégedetten hörgök fel, mellkasom megint boldogan kezd rá a dorombolásra, de olyan rég csináltam mindezt, hogy akadozik és recseg. De attól még megnyugtató.

''Shiro-nii! Végre itthon vagy! Annyira hiányoztál!'' sikoltozza könnyekkel küszködve, széles mosoly terül szét az arcomon. ''De annyira rosszul nézel ki! Nagyon bántottak?'' nem túl kicsi már ahhoz, hogy azt mondjam neki, nem történt semmi, amikor olyan dolgok voltak ott, hogy sírva fakadna tőle. Jobb, ha nem is mondom el…

''Azoknak már vége'' suttogom, arcomat rátámasztom a feje búbjára. Nem is kell már nagyon lehajolnom, hogy ezt megtehessem: megnőtt! Mi mindenről maradhattam le! Érzem, hogy testem remegni kezd és újra sírva fakadok. Miért kellett mindezeknek megtörténnie? Miért? Miért nem hagyták, hogy boldogan élhessek a családommal, addig, amíg csak akarok.

''Shiro-nii? Nagyon hiányoztál!'' Karin is csatlakozik hozzánk, lilás fénye világosodott. Fekete haja szerencsére nem változott, és egy kicsit magasabb is, mint Yuzu. Szorítok az ölelésemen, nem tudom, hogy meddig álltunk így és sírtunk, de örökkévalóságnak és egyben túl rövidnek is tűnt.

Aztán lassan felállok, és beljebb sántítok és fáradtan ülök le a kanapéra, egy pillantást vetek a tévére, de nem nagyon törődök azzal, hogy mi megy éppen. Yuzu és Karin követnek, befészkelik magukat mellém, két oldalt a mellkasomra döntik a fejüket. Újabb dorombolásba kezdek, ezen egyszerre kuncognak fel. Hány évesek? 11? Gyorsan eltelt az a két év és egyben akár mondhatom, mint egy élet olyan lassan.

''Shiro?'' az lépcsők felül egy idegesítő hang szólal fel, egész testemben libabőrös leszek, felmorgok, erre vágytam a legkevésbé, hogy megzavarják a nyugalmamat. A rohadt Shinigami felé nézek, s legnagyobb meglepetésemre halovány fény árad belőle, pedig komolyan azt hittem, hogy sikerült teljesen megszabadulnom tőle.

Hirtelen a semmiből a narancssárga fény is találkozik a bőrömmel, felhörgök, de nincs több időm cselekedni. Yuzu és Karin is magukhoz vonnak, apám arany fénye is csatlakozik, ekkor furcsa borzongó érzés árad szét a testemben, örömmel telik meg a szervezetem, önkénytelenül döntöm a hátra fejemet, de nem akarok nevetni, hisz egyben dühöngök is. Könny csordul végig az arcomon, egész testemben bizsergek. Szemem előtt elsötétül minden…

Mikor kinyitom a szememet azt hiszem életem legnagyobb csapásával és áldásával találkozom: visszatértek a színek, az élet újra belém ömlik.

''Szóval felébredtél?'' King rekedt hangja szólal meg mellőlem, önkénytelenül ugrok el és támaszkodok a tőle legtávolabb levő karfához. ''Én…''

''Pofa be!'' rikácsolom és várom, hogy az öreg és a húgaink ledübörögjenek a lépcsőkön, de semmi sem érkezik a csak a kettőnk között keletkezett csönd.

''Apa, Yuzu és Karin elmentek sétálni'' suttogja halkan King, ekkor nézek rá igazán és bámulom meg. Borzasztó állapotban van: iszonyúan lefogyott, a régi izmok, amik annyira jól álltak rajta, sehol sincsenek, az egész teste egy merő csontváz, rátapadva egy vékony bőrrel. Arca és szeme beesett, haja teljesen elsötétült, a jobb halántékánál a narancssárga haj feketére váltott. Egy egész tincs fekete! Ha az egyik napról a másikra lett volna fekete, azt mondtam volna, hogy befestette, de ez más volt: hosszú, gyötrelmes úton vált ilyenné. Egykori bronzbarna szeme élettelené és kínlódóvá lett, egész bőre repedezett és száraz. Mellesleg, mintha az övé ekcémás is lenne, vörös foltok vannak helyenként, amiket szépen ki is vakartak.

Ez… erre nincsenek szavak… még nálam is rosszabbul járt…

''Mi… mi a pokol va' veled'' kérdezem remegő hangon.

''Én… annyira sajnálom Shiro. De akkor azon az éjszakán… kérlek, hagy magyarázzam el neked!'' mikor látta az arcomon, hogy rohadtul nem érdekel a dolog, komolyan könyörgőre váltott és… nekem nincs szívem ilyen állapotban visszautasítani őt.

''Na' jól va' mond'' akcentusomon kis meglepettség szikrázik a szeméből, de aztán ez is kialszik és visszatér a kínlódóra.

''Csúnyán elbántam veled. Pedig nem akartam. Annyira megijedtem, amikor láttam, hogy reszketsz… azzal ütöttelek meg, amitől a legjobban féltél… kihasználtam a gyengeségedet és ezzel állítottam meg az ellenállásodat, ezzel együtt lerombolva a bizalmadat is. És én mertem azt mondani, hogy segíteni szeretnék… de akkor úgy gondoltam, hogy azzal segíthetek, ha hagyom elvinni téged az Intézetbe. Annyira megbántam azt, amit mondtam…'' könnyek szöknek fel a szeméből, lazítok a tartásomon.

''… azután egy-két héttel, a testem is kezdte felmondani a szolgálatot… Shiro, én… haldoklom'' suttogja, ijedten ölelem magamhoz, nem erre még nem készültem fel! Ő a bátyám, nem mehet el!

Az én szememből is könnyek buggyannak fel, együtt kezdünk el rázkódni.

''Most sem jöhettem volna le. De annyira szerettelek volna látni és elmondani neked… bocsáss meg, kérlek!'' magyarázkodik tovább. Borzalmas megérinteni, annyira törékenynek, sőt már repedtnek tűnik, minden egyes alkalommal attól félek, hogy szétesik a kezemben.

''Megbocsátok, Nii-san! Megbocsátok, de most én könyörgök, hogy feküdj le ide és maradj itt, míg nem hozom le az orvosi felszereléseidet! Kérlek, maradj itt és ne mozdulj!'' olyan gyorsan és kíméletesen ugrok fel, ahogy csak tudok és botorkálok fel a lépcsőn. Amikor belépek a bátyám szobájába… hát, nem éppen ilyen látványra gondoltam, ami most fogad.

''Ezzel me' mi a fasz volt?'' kérdezem, ahogy lassan belépek. Az asztalán szanaszét, mindenféle képek vannak szétszórva, mindegyiken én és ő vagyunk rajta, a tetejükön egy fekete, bőrfedeles napló. A padlóra hányva a ruhák és néhány fotó is, óvatosan nehogy bármire is rálépjek, odaosonok az asztalhoz és felveszem a súlyos könyvet. Kinyitom. Basszus, ez pont akkor íródott, amikor elmentem! Na, jól van inkább nem nézek bele, mert még a végén én is olyan rossz állapotba kerülök, mint ő. Az ágyra nézek. Körülötte, számos infúzió, egy lélegeztető maszk. Az éjjeli szekrényen oszlopokba helyezve a gyógyszeres dobozok, egyenként veszem fel és olvasom el.

''Fájdalomcsillapító… fejfájásra… elfertőződésre? Fekélyre krém… ekcémára, torokgyulladás, tüdőgyulladás'' francba, hát ez elég kibaszott helyzet! A dobozokat felkapom, megragadom az infúziót is, a lélegeztetőért majd még visszatérek.

Ichigo lent ül és bámulja a tévé üres képernyőjét, a gyógyszereket ledobva asztalra, bekapcsolom a szerkezetet.

''Ah… köszönöm'' suttogja rekedten, dühöngve nézek rá, ettől kicsit összehúzódik.

''Azt mondtam, hogy kussolj! Ebben az állapotban ne merj beszélni!'' üvöltök és pontosan ebben a pillanatban vettem észre a szemem sarkából egy fehér cédulát, ami az asztalra van rakva. Felkapom és Yuzu írásának tűnik, habár elég sokat változott az idők során, még ekkor is látszik, hogy az övé.

_Shiro-nii!_

_Kérlek, gondoskodj Ichi-niiről, míg nem vagyunk otthon. Alig hét óra után add be neki az elfertőződésre, torokgyulladásra és tüdőgyulladásra való gyógyszereket. Nyolc óra után krémezd be a fekélyre és ekcémára való krémekkel. A fájdalomcsillapítót és fejfájás csillapítót akkor add be neki, amikor már nagyon nyöszörög miatta, de figyelj, nehogy megjátssza! Késő este érünk haza!_

_Puszi: Yuzu, Karin és APUCI!_

Apánk a saját kezével véste bele, idegesen csóválom a fejemet. Jobb, ha ezt a cetlit magamnál tartom, mert össze fogom téveszteni a gyógyszeradagolásokat. Mégis hova mehettek, hogy ilyen későn érnek haza? Ránézek az órára: 7:12. Hát, ez szuper ideje bevenni… a mit is?

Kikeresem a dobozokat, lerakom az asztal szélére, hozok egy pohár langyos vizet. Mindenből egy tablettát veszek ki, Ichigo már kitárt tenyérrel várja, egyszerre kapja be az egészet, egy hatalmas korty víz kíséretében, leküldi a gyomrába. Felsóhajtok, kétségbeesetten ülök le a kanapé mellé a földre, bátyám megfogja a kezemet és én bíztatóan szorítom meg, de annyira gyenge és én… úgy félek, hogy baja esik. Mellkasomból újra feltörik a dorombolás, Ichigo megkönnyebbülten dönti fejét az enyémnek. A szemem már kezd lecsukódni, amikor mellettem fekvő beteg halkan felnyög. Kétkedve húzom fel a szemöldökömet, nem tudom, hogy hihetek-e neki, de arca eltorzult és a karját vakarja. Ránézek az órára, alig telt el húsz perc, s újra ránézek a papírra a félhomályban. Kicsit várok még, hogy biztos legyek benne. Azért, hogy eltereljem a fájdalmairól a figyelmét, úgy döntöttem, hogy elkezdek csevegni vele arról, hogy mi minden történt velem az Intézetben.

''T'od… az Intézet elé' unalmas hely. Reggel bejön egy orvos és estig figye' hallgat tége', azt' mond pár tippet. Az első napokon eng' lenyugtatóztak és leszíjaztak, ne legyen gond'' halkan felnyög, nekem sem tetszett ez akkor még, de megértettem a célzást. ''Egy év után, kiengedtek az udvarra, reménykedtem, hogy ez má' azt jelenti, hogy haza is engednek… de nem. Mé' egy csomó dolog miatt ott tartottak és ez… felbosszantott'' elvigyorodok, amikor bátyám egyetértően bólint, még mindig a tévén tartja a szemét, de azt is látom, hogy érti mire gondolok a 'felbosszantott' alatt.

''Vol' egy csaj. A neve Neliel Tu Oderschvank. Ő vol' akkor a legjobb barátom… mindig meghallgatott. Nem vol' olyan, mint a többi'' magyarázom tovább. ''Felvidított, ha kellett'' Ichigo halkan felnyög és könnyek buggyannak ki a szeméből, rémülten kapok a fájdalomcsillapítók után, de a bátyám egy mozdulattal megállított. Csóválja a fejét és könyörögve néz rám.

''Beszélj!'' adok engedélyt. ''De ne tú' sokat''.

''Mindenki, aki a barátom volt. Mindenki… cserbenhagyott'' a könnyek egyre szélesebb folyóban, idegesen morgok egyet. ''Egyedül… Grimmjow látogatott meg… ő teljesen mellettem áll…''

''Csss… ne mondj többet!'' suttogom, haját lassan simogatni kezdem. Még a haja is… annyira töredezett és száraz… felugrok, sántítva rohanok a telefonomért. A névjegyzékben megkeresem a Kitty nevet és akár késő van, akár nem, én felhívom most és pont!

''_Shiro?''_ szól bele a mély hang, vigyor terül szét az arcomon.

''Cs' nem aludtá', kiscica?'' bosszantom játékosan, habár még nekem sincs kedvem ehhez.

''_Fejezd be, tudom, hogy gond van!''_

''Ok'. Nos, a helyzet az, hogy végre kiszabadultam…''

''_Ennek örülök. És lenne kérésed''_

''Igen. Meg kéne keresni Ichigo egykori barátait''

''_Hohó, a holnap pont megfelelőnek tűnik!''_

''Én is íg' gondoltam''

''_Akkor holnap!''_

''Yo'' leteszem a telefont és az órájára nézek: 8:07. Oké ideje bekrémezni a sebeket!

Lebotorkálok a lépcsőn, Ichigo kétségbeesett szemeivel találkozok, mosolyogva nyugtatom meg, hogy semmi komoly. Ekkor a botomra pillant, ami ebben a másodpercben, vészesen hajlik meg, jelezve, nem túl sokáig bír még el.

''A szobádban vár egy új darab'' motyogja még mindig a botomat bámulva, de ezt figyelmen kívül hagyva ragadom meg a két kenőcsöt.

''Mutasd, hol vannak sérülések!'' mosolygok bíztatóan, bátyám gyengén húzza le magáról a pólót, halkan felnyög, teljesen át tudom érezni. A lapockáján a vigyorgó maszk, most kevésbé tűnik boldognak, mint két évvel ezelőtt, még ezt a festményt is megviselte a testi változások. Kifakult és annyira gyötrődőnek néz ki. Némán felsóhajtok, amikor végignézek a meztelen mellkasán. A kulcscsont, a szegycsont, minden egyes borda élesen kivág a sovány testből, a bőr szinte lóg rajta. Elhúzom a számat, annyira borzasztó látni még ebben a félhomályban is.

Először a hátán, egy nagy vörös, kivakart, sebes foltot mutat, ez biztosan ekcéma lesz. Óvatosan, gyengéden bekenem és jól beledörzsölöm, hideg verejtéket törölve le róla. Úristen, hisz láza is van! Felugrok és elsietek egy vastag takaróért és letakarom meztelen mellkasát, hogy addig ott ne romoljon a helyzet. Gyorsan még jobban beledörzsölöm a krémet, halkan felnyög mellettem.

Kezemet a mellkasára rakom, hogy dőljön hátra, míg keresek egy másik ekcémás területet. Rögtön a karján találok három kivakart foltot. Azokat is bekenem, érzem, hogy remegni kezd a hidegtől, jobb lesz, ha sietek. Nem tudom, hogy elégszer hallottam-e azt, amit általában nekem dúdolt, és ezért meg sem próbálkozom vele. Ehelyett dorombolok, ettől, mintha a fájdalma alábbhagyott volna. Szeme fáradtan csukódik be, de nem aludhat el. Segítenie kell még nekem. Elém rakja a másik karját, valamilyen oknál fogva a tenyere be van kötve. Elkezdem felbontani, de megállít, félelemmel teli szemekkel néz az enyémbe.

''Ne, Ichigo, ne csináld ezt! Nii-san, könyörgöm, hagyd, hogy segítsek rajtad!'' ismételem meg azt, amit egykor mondott ő én nekem. Hálásan hátradől és elmosolyodik. Folytatom a kötés levételét, és amit látok, hát a borzasztó látványnál még borzalmasabb. A keze fel van vágva, a hús már teljesen kiszáradt és fekete, hát még a szaga! Fejemet elfordítva próbálok új, friss levegőt venni, de ez a valami, ami a kezével művelt, hát, az… kegyetlen!

''Nii-san… ezt muszáj megmutatni az Öregnek!'' suttogom. Felállok, elmegyek a ház, klinikai részére, keresek új kötést és egy kis fertőtlenítőt, meg pamacsokat. Ahogy belépek a szobába, még a lélegzetem és a szívverésem is megakad, mikor a sajnálatos, kegyetlen igazság a szemem elé tárja magát. A sötétben, a tévé halovány sugárzása alatt, sápadt, haldokló fiú fekszik a kanapén, minden egyes kétségbeesett lélegzetért megküzd, pedig rá még fényes jövő tárulkozik és most mégis itt… nem hiszem el, hogy mindez az én hibám! Ott fekszik, és bármelyik pillanatban elájulhat, s a legrosszabb lehetőség, hogy meghalhat!

''_Shiro én… haldoklom'' _azt mondta és én még csak fel sem fogtam a helyzet súlyosságát!

Halk lépésekkel közeledek hozzá, félve, hogyha zajos vagyok, bármikor betörhet a dobhártyája. Letérdelek mellé és elkezdem a pamacsra önteni a fertőtlenítőszert. Bíztatóan a bátyámra nézek.

''Készülj fel!'' suttogok, megvárom, míg Nii-san mélyeket sóhajtozik és erősen rányomom a megkeményedett, kiszáradt húsra, éles sikoltásba kezd, csitítgatóan simogatom izzadt homlokát. Még egyszer kétszer átdörzsölöm, érzem, hogy a fekete húsdarabok letörnek. Undorodva húzom el a számat, fogalmam sincs, hogy mi okozhatta ezt, de legalább a bűz is alábbhagyott. Bekötöm a friss kötésekkel, Ichigo hálásan sóhajtozik.

''Köszönöm'' suttogja, boldogan csillogó szemekkel néz rám, elmosolyodok.

''Mutasd a fekélyeidet'' válaszolok, örülök, hogy ezeken túl vagyunk. Nyögdécselve az oldalára fordul és meglátok egy óriási, még nyitott sebet. A krémből nyomok egy körömnyit a tenyeremre és óvatosan végigtörlöm vele a sebet. Halk sziszegés hagyja el a bátyám száját, másik kezemmel megnyugtatóan simogatom tovább a haját. Egyre erősebben és erősebben nyomom meg a tenyeremmel a sebet, minél hamarabb felszívódjon az anyag.

Újra ránézek az órámra: 10:34. Öregem, mikor jöttök már meg? Ichigonak láza van és csak emelkedik, jól jönne egy orvosi jó tanács! Mellesleg fel kéne venni a telefont, hogy ha kereslek titeket!

Bátyám sápadt teste megmozdul, pedig nemrég végre sikerült elaludnia, kb. a harmadik fájdalomcsillapító és a második fejfájás csillapító után. Aggódva nézek rá, amikor látom azt a könnyektől küszködő szemeit, azt a félénk csillogást, ahogy még én is megrettenek. Ajkamat harapdálva fordulok felé, ujjaim hegyével gyengéden simítok végig az arcán. Gyenge, törékeny kezével megragadja az enyémet és mintha szorítani próbálná, de hát, annyi erő sincs benne, mint egy szellőben.

''Nii-san?'' kérdezem érzem, hogy hangom megremeg és a sírást próbálom visszatartani.

''Shiro… én annyira sajnálom. Feladtam…'' suttogja, szemei lassan lecsukódnak… Feladta? Rémülten kapok a fejéhez, de még ekkor is módjával, érzem a könyökömnél, hogy légzése egyre nehezedik…

''Ne! Hallod, Nii-san, ne! Ne merészelj itt hagyni!'' sikoltom, de ő csak elmosolyodik, egy hideg borzongás fut végig a gerincemen. Ilyen érzés lehetett neki is, amikor engem látott elmosolyodni a haldoklásom közben.

''Bocsáss meg…'' leheli ki.

''NE! NII-SAMA!'' sikoltom, rémülten kapok a telefonhoz és nyomom be a kórház számát. Besikoltozom a történteket, s mikor elhalkul a vonal, eldobom magamtól és újra a bátyámhoz fordulok. Kérlek… kérlek…

''Kérlek… Nii-sama ne'' könnyek csorognak végig az arcomon. Rám néz, de ez a nézés… kivirágzott…

Arca mintha újra a régi lenne, újra egészséges és normál, bőre sápadtságát felváltja a puha pír. A haja kivilágosodik a fekete eloszlik, lepereg a narancssárgáról, mintha letörték volna. A fekete karikák és táskák a szeme alatt elhalványulnak és megint az kipihent formát veszik fel. Mosolya annyira felvidító, de ez csak egy illúzió, amit a szeretetem kelt.

''Kérlek… kérlek…'' suttogom még utoljára, száján kileheli a lelkét és ezzel együtt az életét… kérlek… ne felejts el!

Szívemben hatalmas nyomás keletkezik, lélegzetem elakad, ahogy hozzákapok és fájdalmasan görnyedek, halott bátyám sovány testére. Remegő fejjel, nyögdécselve fordulok a mellkasáról az arcához. Mosolyog és…

A könnycsepp végigcsúszik az arcomon, vigyor terül szét, ahogy kikerüli a számat. Így nyel el a sötétség…

Még a halálban is mosolygunk…

Sikoltozva ébredek fel a döntött épületeken… nem ez már, nem a döntött épületek, hanem egy víz alatti Karakura Város…

Vigyor terül szét az arcomon.

''Furcsa egy álom volt ez… ez az idióta King teljesen rám hozta a frászt''


	6. Hírek a következő részről!

**Hírek: Hamarosan folytatódik a történet! Mindenkinek köszönöm a véleményeket, remélem továbbra is érdekel titeket a történet. Ahogy a véleményetekre is válaszoltam, ezúttal Ichigo fejébe nyerünk betekintést, újabb csavarral az első fejezetben. Ahogy elnéztem az írásaimat, kezdenek kicsit irányt váltani, na de ki ne szeretné a yaoit :P **

**Előre is bocsánat, ha elszúrom a történetet ezzel, mindenképpen szeretném olvasni addig is a megjegyzéseket. **

**Következő kérdés már állásban is van: Legyen yaoi, vagy ne legyen? **

**Minél hamarabb válaszoljatok, hogy még tudjak változtatni az irányon! **

**Addig is puszi mindenkinek: Itsushita! **


End file.
